


Eleven’s Gaining Journey (Stranger Things WG/Weight Gain)

by DrIsaacDelirium



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, F/M, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Immobility, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrIsaacDelirium/pseuds/DrIsaacDelirium
Summary: A compilation of the complete Stranger Things Eleven WG fic, including the chapters written by youngaerg on Ao3, WGFanfic on Deviantart and myself, gaygordonian, on Deviantart. Full credit to WGFanfic as the main and official writer of this series; head over to Deviantart and follow them. The first five chapters are the five official chapters, whereas the last 5 chapters are my fanmade chapters. This story may be updated in the future to include any future chapters released by either of us, but this fic can be considered finished for now, plot-wise. Enjoy!
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Mike Wheeler, Will Byers/Eleven | Jane Hopper, Will Byers/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 14
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

It had been many months since the town of Hawkins had finally returned to normal, and Eleven was nothing short of a superstar now. But she never liked the spotlight, and neither did her friends, so they did their very best to continue living average lives. Instead of making famous friends or sucking up to the media, Eleven had taken to sleeping over in a very familiar place: her fort in Mike's basement, where it all began. Sure, Hopper's legally her dad now, but he'd given her all the freedom in the world now that she'd literally saved it. Oh, and there's also that little thing... Young love, between her and Mike. Not that they'd ever admit it, of course.

But over time, Mike had noticed something interesting happening to Eleven. She had always been thin as a rail. But ever since things had calmed down in Hawkins and she'd practically moved in with Mike, and had people fulfilling her every wish left and right, she'd finally been able to relax and get treated like a queen. And it was starting to show... in her waistline. 

Sitting next to each other at the D&D table, with Eleven's attention absorbed in the stack of Eggo waffles in front of her, Mike awkwardly snuck a glance up and down her body. Her face looked the same as ever, but... there was no ignoring that stomach. It was unusual to see a girl their age with a body like that—the result of growing up skinny, and then suddenly getting all the food she ever wanted—and Mike was morbidly fascinated. Granted, she was still adorable as ever, and still perfectly healthy, but there was a very noticeable bulge in her dress that he'd noticed growing larger week by week. Standing up straight, her little gut was beginning to stick out noticeably, especially given her lack of any breasts to balance it out. Sitting down, it squished into a distinctly unladylike bulge that was especially noticeable when she slouched, which she very often did. Mike was fascinated by this girl who had somehow saved the world, yet also grown up without the social norms that would have put a stop to this new overindulgence.

Suddenly his eyes met hers, and he realized how long he'd been stupidly staring at her. Crap! Had she noticed? She didn't seem to. He looked away rapidly, and blurted out the first thing on his mind:

"Want some more Eggos?" 

He immediately winced and kicked himself, hearing the words leave his mouth. She'd been stuffing her face with syrup-soaked waffles literally all weekend, and as much as he secretly adored her growing belly, he also felt the pressure to watch over her health. She clearly wasn't doing a very good job of that.

"Yes please," sang Eleven, and let out a little burp.   
Mike gulped. 

"Are—are you sure? You've been wolfing those down nonstop, how do you have room for any more?" sputtered Mike, battling between responsible caretaker and fascinated onlooker.

"I'm sure," stated Eleven confidently. "I like Eggos." 

Mike was just about to head to the cupboard to grab some more from her enormous stockpile of Eggos, when he heard Eleven's all-too-familiar cry of 

"MIKE?" 

"Yes?" asked Mike, turning to look at the stuffed girl at the table. 

"Can you bring the whipped cream and candy back out? I want an extra special Eggo sundae," she pleaded, cracking that adorable, semi-alien smile and gazing at Mike. Well, he thought... in for a dime, in for a dollar.   
He came back and unloaded his arms onto the table—waffles, candy and all. Eleven's eyes lit up, and she sprang into action spraying whipped cream and dotting her dish with all kinds of candy.   
No sooner had she finished than she dove in face first, gobbling down the sugary platter as if she hadn't eaten in days. Mike couldn't take his eyes away. After a minute, she noticed his eyes and began to slow, then stopped her eating. 

"Hey Mike?" she asked meekly. 

"Yeah El?"

"Is all this food making me... well..." To Mike’s shock, she gingerly pulled up the seem of her dress, revealing not only her underwear, but also a chubby little belly pooch between her training bra and her legs, spilling over slightly in every direction. Mike was transfixed—he was right. It was definitely different from the body he'd briefly gotten to hold at the Snow Ball. Her protruding paunch looked very out of place on her otherwise thin frame, and he knew it was at least partially his fault. But then again, she totally deserved to eat whatever she wants. She friggin saved the world, right? 

"Mike?" she repeated shyly, prodding her soft belly. "Is this okay?"

"Of—of course it is!" exclaimed Mike. "It just means... It just means that you're eating well!" 

Eleven smiled brightly. "Good. I like eating well." El looked back down at her belly and that back to Mike. Their eyes met yet again. "Can you... rub it?" she asked innocently. 

"Umm," answered Mike, his heart racing “Yeah, sure yeah”. He pulled his chair closer making a scraping sound on the wooden floor, and placed his hand on her stomach. It was so wonderful; warm, soft and fatty - she clearly hadn't gotten any exercise during her months of sleepovers and candy coated waffles. But Mike loved it all the more, and rubbed it gently. This is how it should be, he thought. Eleven rewarded handsomely for her service, with all the waffles she could ever want. 

Mike felt Elevens little belly peek between his fingers as he rubbed it gently back and fourth. Watching wide-eyed as her small flabby gut shifted up and down in rhythm with his hands. He’d never seen El be this forward before, but she also might not really understand that what she was doing was unusual, it was so hard to tell with her. Either way Mike was getting more and more into playing with El’s little belly. 

“Um…I…” Mike made an indiscernible noise, looking quickly back up and down El’s body. Still with her dress lifted to her chest, exposing her belly, legs, and underwear. Nervously, Mike put his other hand on the other side of El and began to squeeze her belly together with both of his hands. He was aware of how much he was enjoying this but still didn’t want to do anything to embarrass himself or El. He chancing a look up at her face, only to see El staring back at him with that intense curiosity she often showed when presented with new things. Their eyes met for a minute, neither breaking from the other. Mike hesitated, El had seemed so upbeat before, this sudden shift was unusual, even for El and Mike didn’t want to do anything to upset her.

“Should I stop?” he asked. 

Timidly El lifted her hands holding the dress up to her mouth, covering her nose from Mike so that only her eyes and head were visible. Staring at him with her large brown eyes, El shook her head from side to side. Mike, more nervous then ever, continued to massage El’s pudgy belly, kneading his fingers up and down with increasing enthusiasm. Still staring at El’s new chub, Mike started to cup his hand underneath her small muffin top. Flicking upwards and letting it bounce back into place. Again and again he would do this, until his hand accidentally brushed up against El’s underwear.

“Oh,”

El made an involuntary noise. Mike quickly looked up. El’s face was still covered by her dress filled hands, but was now clearly bright red with blush. Mike noticed how her eyes had seemed to grow wider and wider as he massaged her, and were now so pulled open you could see the whites of her eyes clearly around the iris, with a small crease between her eyebrows.  
Mike took a closer look at El. She was sweating. Mike knew he had to have been just as red as she was, but what had happened just there? That sound she just made, what was that? It sounded like a moan or a groan, had she just moaned? What does that mean? Why’d she do that? He thought back, thinking to what he might have done to change everything, when it was all going so well. I bumped her underwear. He thought. Wait, did I? Did I touch her…her? A whole new wave of heat rushed through his body at that thought, as Mike changed three more shades of red. He looked up to see El still staring at him with those wide, focused eyes. A few moments passed in awkward silence. El slowly lowered her top, and sat facing Mike who looked down at his feet, still burning with embarrassment. 

Footsteps on the stairs. Mike scooted back a bit to the other end of the table just as Nancy, Mike’s sister, came walking down the staircase to the basement. 

“Mom says to start getting ready for bead.” called Nancy, addressing Mike. 

“Kay, yeah.” answered Mike quickly. El didn’t say anything. 

Nancy looked at her brother suspiciously, she couldn't remember the last time he rolled over so readily like that, especially while in the middle of a dungeons and dragons game. 

“What of you been doing?” she asked, her eyes slanted down at Mike’s red face and ears. 

“Oh, um…a… nothing much.” Said Mike “Just teaching…um… El to play Dungeons and Dragons, so she can play with all of us when the other guys come over.”

Mike had become a sizably better liar during his time hiding El from his family. 

“Hmm,” said Nancy content, “that’s nice, but really though, it’s a school night, you’re not going to be able to get up in the morning if you stay up much later.”

“Alright I’m going.” Mike called in his usual tone, as his sister disappeared back up the staircase. The normality of talking with Nancy had calmed Mike down significantly. 

“C’mon El” he said, not daring to meet her eye “I’ll set up your bed, you go brush your teeth.” 

“Ok, one sec” El said, turning around and wolfing down the last of her waffles, and whipped cream. As she stuffed the pile of Eggos down her throat, she made sure to never take her eyes off a staring Mike, and innocently wiped some whipped cream off her nose as she finished, out of breathe, and turned towards the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2: Consideration

Mike went to bed that night with a hard weight in the pit of his stomach. It was the kind of feeling that seemed to be turning you inside out no matter how tightly you curled yourself into a ball, which incidentally was what he was doing, with his arms wrapped around his legs and burying his face in his knees. 

He was sleeping on a blow-up matt in the basement, facing the wall away from the rest of the room. He knew it must be at least midnight, but he couldn’t sleep, his mind was still racing from everything that had happened that night. El pulling her dress up, seeing her new, fuller body, rubbing her belly, bumping her…um. 

Mike shivered, even laying here in bed he could feel his ears burning at the thought of touching El. Opening his eyes he rolled over to face the room, where he could see Eleven curled up, asleep, in her nest of blankets. Mike observed her now more pronounced silhouette under the covers, her larger hips creating a hill shaped in the comforter. 

Mike sighed. He knew he liked El, their was no use denying it, he had kissed her twice now, but ever since the Snow Ball things hadn’t seemed to be happening much between them. Life had gone back to normal, and so had Mike. But now that El was clearly eating herself right out of her own dresses, Mike was finding it harder and harder to keep his feelings discrete. He couldn’t deny he liked El’s change in figure any less then he could stop her eating those Eggos. Playing with her belly tonight had been better then any kiss he’s ever had. And he had no idea how he was going to talk to her the next morning after touching her…um…her… . Mike buried his head in his pillow at that thought. 

“I touched her… her… her area.” He thought to himself. 

He squirmed with embarrassment. Remembering her face when he touched her, her shocked expression, the involuntary noise she had made that betrayed any notion that rubbing her belly that night had been any less enjoyable for her then it had been for Mike. 

Mike smiled at that. He didn’t know much about girls, and El was so different from any other girl he’d met. But he couldn’t think of anything to disprove the fact that she liked him rubbing her belly. She was the one who had asked for it after all. And if she liked him doing it, maybe there was a chance she’d let him do it again. And if she kept stuffing herself like this there was sure to be more belly to rub, right? 

Slowly, a vague plan started forming in Mike’s mind. Plans that involved eggos, whipped cream, candy, and a plump satisfied El letting Mike rub her belly, now bigger and rounder then ever. Mike closed his eyes and smiled. If he kept feeding El like this, she might let him do just that. And with that happy thought floating in his mind, Mike finally drifted off to sleep. 

\---------------------- 

El woke up the next morning to the sounds of Mike getting out of bed. She watched him silently as he rolled out off his mattress and trudged sleepily upstairs. She waited for a couple of minutes, staring into the empty basement, before springing up and heading across the basement to the bathroom. 

Her face was still tired but her memory was doing summersaults. She had dreamt about Mike last night, she couldn’t remember any of the specifics, but she still couldn’t help feel embarrassed despite of herself. She decided not to think about it. 

Washing her mouth in the sink, she cupped her hands under the faucet and splashed the sleep out of her eyes. She turned around and caught a glimpse of herself in the full-length mirror hanging on the door. She paused, to look at herself. 

She'd only noticed a few days ago that she had started to get a little chunky. Nothing major, just a little bit of padding here and there. Always being rail thin, she had never experienced anything like it before, but after the events of last night, she found that she liked the change. She liked how soft she felt, she loved eating, and she really loved the way she felt when Mike rubbed her belly, but she still didn’t fully understand the whole thing. 

She also didn’t really understand what it was to like someone. The way Mike described it, it seemed an awful lot like being friends, but she knew it couldn’t be that because he’d told her specifically it wasn’t. Despite her ignorance, she knew how much she liked getting her belly rubbed, and she could link the feeling to when Mike has kissed her at the Snow Ball. 

And then when Mike had brushed her underwear. She had never felt anything like that before, she didn’t know how to describe it, it was like a warm numbness down below. She smiled to herself in the mirror remembering that moment. She really did look chunkier, her thighs now rubbed together in the middle, and her little gut was making her tank top ride up. 

She gave her small layer of belly fat a squeeze, trying to recreate the sensation from last night, it still felt good, but it wasn’t the same. Turning herself around in the mirror, she could see her butt poking out the bottom of her pajama shorts. She hadn’t noticed that before. El wondered if it was connected to rubbing her belly, or even rubbing her… . Closing her eyes she replayed that moment again in her head, Mike rubbing her belly, and then rubbing her… 

She remembered his face when he was messaging her, shocked, wide eyed, but exited. All of those qualities amplified when he brushed up against her panties. 

Hmm. Maybe Mike knew something she didn’t, he did seem different when he touched her below the belly. It certainly felt different. Either way, El knew she had to find a way to get Mike to rub her belly again. 

As if on queue, El’s tummy let out an enormous growl. Remembering the pile of waffles waiting for her upstairs, El jogged up the stairs watching her little gut bounce around as she went. 

Reaching the breakfast table, she was greeted by from Mike, Nancy, and of course, a plate full of syrup soaked waffles. She didn’t know if she was imagining it, but it seemed like the usually sizable stack was even bigger then usual this morning, with Eggo upon Eggo pilled up on top of each other in a mountain of fried dough and maple syrup. 

Apparently El wasn’t the only one who had noticed the new increase in portion. Nancy was eying the heap of Eggos in bewilderment, while shooting suspicious and disapproving looks at Mike. 

El looked at the two siblings with that same curious look she used before, but at that moment her belly gave another huge rumble that seemed to hint not to question it. 

Tucking herself in at the table she picked up a fork and was just about to dig in when she heard a small voice come from Mike’s end of the table. 

“Do you want whipped cream?” 

It was indeed Mike, who was leaning across the table to grab a whipped cream can that El hadn’t noticed being there before. It had certainly not been there on any of the other mornings El had slept over. 

“Oh,” she said, “yes please.” She smiled brightly, a look that was mirrored by Mike as he walked over behind her and gave her a generous dollop of whipped cream, then returning to his seat looking sheepish, but proud of himself. 

El looked around the table to see if there were any other new additions to the breakfast menu. Bobbing up and down slightly as she craned her neck to see all the corners of the table. 

“Do you want something else?” 

It was Mike again. He hadn’t touched his own food but was still staring at El. 

“Um…yeah, do you have any of that chocolate sauce from last night?” She said, remembering how good it was when mixed with the whipped cream. 

Without giving an answer, Mike jumped off his chair and crossed excitedly to the fridge at the other end of the kitchen. Rummaging around for a minute, he proceeded to remove a dark brown bottle filled with chocolate sauce. Walking over to El, they looked at each other for a moment before Mike added an equally generous amount of chocolate sauce to the already enormous breakfast in front of El. She beamed at Mike as he sat back down in his own seat.

“Don’t you think that’s a little much?” Asked Nancy, who didn’t look up from her cereal, but El knew the question was directed at Mike, Nancy rarely talked to El. 

“Let her eat what she wants,” Mike argued, “She saved the world! And you know how much she likes Eggos.” 

Nancy still looked a little grossed out, but merely shrugged and didn’t go any further into it. El’s stomach was now gurgling and growling more then ever. She looked up at Mike, who still hadn’t started his breakfast but was looking over at El’s in apprehension. 

Not being able to hold back any longer, El dug in, wolfing down Eggo after Eggo with gusto. Each bite was better then the last, in what seemed like never ending pile of cream and dough. Forkful after forkful disappeared down her throat, never slowing down or showing and ounce of restraint. 

After a few frenzy filled minutes, El finally sat back in her chair. She was stuffed full; her belly felt hard and tight as it stuck out significantly and peaked out from under her nightshirt. She felt wonderful, the feeling of being full reminded her of Mike rubbing her, it was the same tingly contentment she’d felt then. 

Looking over at Mike, El saw him staring unashamedly at her, his fork still in hand but unable to tear his eyes away from El as she ate. This made her embarrassed, she didn’t know why but something about Mike’s staring always seemed to make her nervous. She looked down at her now empty plate, blushing. 

It was all connected she thought. Mikes staring, the Eggos, her new flab, rubbing her belly. 

“Well just be careful,” Nancy said, 

El had been too absorbed in her own thoughts to notice Nancy, who had now gotten up from her seat and was clearly talking to El. 

“You know what’ll happen if you keep eating like that.” 

As she left the kitchen, she was ushered out by more retaliatory calls from Mike. But El wasn’t paying attention. The whole thing had come together in one shining piece. 

“My belly got bigger because I was eating well.” She thought to herself. 

“Mike only started rubbing my belly when it started to grow, so the more I eat, the bigger my belly will grow, and the more Mike will stare and rub my belly.” 

El looked up from her still empty plate. She was determined now that she’d figured out the puzzle, and had started thinking how best to put her plan into action. 

She looked up. Mike wasn’t watching El anymore, but had finally started on his own smaller plate of waffles. El stood back from her chair without taking her eyes off Mike, who’s head shot up at the sound of her chair against the floor. His eyes followed her around the table as she walked over to his seat. 

Pausing in front of Mike, El looked down at his plate. She was still stuffed from her own mountain of waffles, but if eating made her belly bigger, there was only one logical option. 

Shyly, nervously, she reached down and slid one of Mike’s waffles off his plate. Mike stared with the same wide-eyed look that El had enjoyed so much when she was eating. Then, while never taking her eyes off Mike, El stuffed the whole waffle in her mouth with one hand and after a few enormous chews swallowed the whole thing. 

Hesitating for a bit slightly out of breath, El smiled down at Mike, who grinned greedily back at her. Satisfied with herself, El left the room, her hand resting stuffed tummy still protruding out from under her nightshirt. As Mike watched her bloated belly bounce its way out of the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3: Progress

“C’mon El what’s taking so long?”

Hopper was calling El from the other side of her closed bedroom door. He impatiently tapped his foot on the worn wooden floor as he knocked lightly on El’s room with his folded middle finger, waiting. Hopper checked his watch, the short hand pointed downward towards eight o’clock.

“One minute!” El called back.

Hopper sniffed hard through his nose, and sighed. 

“Alright, but hurry up whatever you’re doing in there. You’re gonna be late, and I’m not going to speed again to get you around town.”

El heard Hopper’s heavy footsteps grow fainter as he walked back across the living room. She had indeed been in her room a while, but contrary to her usual morning dawdling, today El was busy.

She stood in the middle of her room facing the large mirror above her dresser. She had been silently struggling to get dressed for nearly 20 minutes, and was not about to accept defeat now. 

She was topless, wearing nothing but the small, white, training bra she has slept in. Sockless and shirtless, most of El’s struggles had been due to the stubborn pair of jeans that were now digging into her thighs and lower butt. El had been trying to force the jeans up for most of the morning but her now noticeably larger waist and rear were determined not to be contained by the blue fabric. After a lengthy attempt to wrestle the pants up over her waist, El’s cramping hands finally forced her to give in. Red faced and sweating, El collapsed backward onto her bead, breathing heavily, with the jeans still wrapped around her knees.

Though frustrated, El could hardly be surprised by this wardrobe malfunction. It had been nearly three weeks since her little intimate exchange with Mike, and her plan to eat herself into his arms had been in full effect ever since. El had been stuffing herself silly at every chance she got, between double helpings of everything at every meal, constant snacking, and a hard determination to get bigger as quickly as possible, El had experienced another serious increase in her already chubbier body.

Her thighs and butt had changed; in contrast to the skinny, pallid legs from the years before, El now had a generous layer of fat covering the inside of her thighs, which rubbed together when she walked, and giggled when she ran. Her previously boney butt had now expanded, creating a sloping shelf off her lower back, and stretched out her shorts so that the upper tag of her underwear was often sticking out over the back.

Her arms were thicker too. She had noticed a few days ago the small pockets of flab hanging of her upper arms, which admittedly she didn’t know would happen. Her chest and neck had changed as well. El’s previously non-existent breasts had now developed into a pair of perky little boobs. Nothing to speak of really, but undeniably present, and becoming consistently too big for her bras.

But none of these could hold the candle to her belly. El’s formally flat stomach had already been distinctly bigger during her evening with Mike, but it had really been only a paunch. Now El’s middle had swelled into a full potbelly. It stuck out over the front of her pants, and swelled out over the sides forming little love handles. Her sides were now totally coated in a layer of flab, creating a trio of small belly roles under her now squishy back.

El sat up on her bed, slowly. She had noticed recently a change in her athleticism, getting out of breath more easily, not being as flexible as she used to be, things like that. Struggling to sit up was a prime example. Rollin over to one side in a not-so-graceful twist, El watched her side roles become more pronounced, only to return to normal when she seated herself on the bed.

El looked down at her now sizable potbelly. It rested on her lap, completely covering the front part of her underwear, and drooped over so that it obscured the front of her panties.

She put a hand on her gut and smiled sheepishly at it. Despite this mourning’s inconvenience, El felt a great deal of pride in her now chubby self, and had no intention of slowing down. Though maybe a bigger wardrobe was in order. She thought of Mike rubbing her flabby gut, and felt the same tingly sensation she’d gotten three weeks ago. Turning pink and shifting her position on the bed.

Grabbing onto her belly, El gave it a jiggle as she stood up. Turning around and facing the mirror, she gathered herself, and prepared to give one last heave to the stubborn jeans. After a few moments of struggle, El finally squeezed her ass into the tight fabric. Not wasting a moment El quickly stuffed her belly fat into the front of the jeans and jammed the button through the buttonhole in one movement.

Wow it was tight. El winced as the unrelenting waistband dug into her sides, and pinched her gut. Sticking her fingers into the sides of the pants, El felt a momentary give in pressure as she gingerly extracted her lower belly from the jeans and let in hang out over the top of the waistband. Observing the angry red line disappear from her belly, El turned sideways and looked at herself in the mirror at a profile. 

She really was chubbier; her belly drooped over the top of the jeans creating a smooth little layer of fat that obscured the front of her waistband from view. Her breasts, while modest, had started to push out her bras, and now were clearly visible at a profile, creating a smaller, but easily noticeable bump above her belly. Even her arm fat was visible as she pressed her forearms up against herself, letting the fat around her triceps swell out backwards.

Sliding on a shirt over her now wider torso, El walked over to her closet and rummaged through a mess of old laundry and paper, finally removing a large shoebox from its depths. Opening it, El took out a cheep plastic scale. She had found it in Hopper’s basement a few days ago, and was now recording her weight at the start of every day, mostly for the satisfaction of watching the numbers go. Placing it on the ground by her bed, El stepped on the scale with her still bear feet and waited.

It flashed for a moment, then changed so that El saw a series of numbers on the small screen, changing and flickering fast so that El couldn’t read them. Finally the numbers stopped, and glowed out blue against the dull plastic of the scale.

140 lbs.

El smiled brightly, today had been a good day. Not three months ago she was barely breaking 100, but the constant stuffings had lead to El’s skinny body piling 30 pounds of solid fat.

Unable to keep the smile off her face, El snuck a large candy bar from the stash under her bed, replaced the scale back in the shoebox, and skipped out the door, thinking of what Mike would say, if he could have seen her now.

“You sure took your time this morning.” Grumbled Hopper.

He was waiting outside leaning up against the hood of his dirty white police car. El walked out of the house carrying a small grey backpack and slid into the passenger seat. Hopper lumbered into the drivers seat and checked his watch, leaning his forearm against the wheel.

“I think we’ll be alright for time, but if you take that long every day you’ll be late for something eventually.”

El, was in too good a mood to take Hopper seriously. She smiled out the side window as Hopper pulled out of the pebbled driveway.

He spoke again, not taking his eyes off the road. 

“I know your grades don’t really matter so much to you, and hell you know they don’t matter so much to me, but being late to class tells your teachers that you don’t care about what they’re teaching you.”

He paused for a moment as they merged onto the highway. El still didn’t pay him much attention.

“I guess it’s fine if you don’t care about your teachers, but they won’t see it that way, so just, you know, just keep that in mind.” Hopper said. 

He was clearly trying to make an impression, a feat in which he was definitely failing. El still said nothing, but stared out the window with the same sheepish grin as before. This did not go unnoticed by Hopper.

“You’re awfully chipper this today,” he said. “What’re all the smiles about”?

El turned to Hopper grinning wider then ever. Remembering a line Dustin had used at the arcade the other day, she decided to try out his metaphor.

“I guess I got a new high score!” She said.

Hopper had no idea what she meant by this, and continued to glance at the back of El’s head as she turned back towards the window, still with that same exited smile firmly hitched on her face.

\----------------

“Has anyone else noticed that El’s been acting weird?”

Hours later, and Mike could be found sitting at his usual lunch table in the cafeteria surrounded by his four friends. His head slumped against the table, looking bored and disinterested, staring at a spot of paint on the waxy counter. It was Dustin who spoke, and Lucas who answered him.

“You mean weirder then usual? Her normal is weird, what has she been hanging around you lately?”

This drew a half-hearted chuckle from Max.

“No, I mean weirder then her usual weird.” Replied Dustin. I mean, look at her, what’s she doing over there by herself?”

Mike looked up from the table, and stared across the lunchroom in the direction of El. She was indeed sitting by herself at the far end of a table that hosted a large group of chattering ninth graders. El was surrounded by various empty Tupperware and candy wrappers, and was clearly gorging herself on a lunch that could feed at least three people. She ate with the same kind of detached gusto that she had shown every day this week.

Mike couldn’t take his eyes off her. Watching her eat at lunchtime had now become a regular pastime of his, one that was becoming increasingly rewarding with each passing day.

Mike thought back to the evenings when El had slept over. She had been sleeping over at Mikes house almost every day for the past month, much to his enjoyment. His plan to fatten El up had been far easier, and far more productive then he could have anticipated. No matter how many waffles he put in front of her, she always asked for more, no matter how much candy he left on the D&D table she always finished it off. 

In some ways this new gluttony had been startling for Mike, El had always been a fairly reserved person, this dramatic change in attitude was a little off-putting. 

But just look at her, thought Mike

He stared at El as she ate, watching her mouth, which now always seemed to be full of something. Seeing her plumped up thighs and butt, her rounded belly, and growing boobs, made his ears burn, but he couldn’t help it. Mike blinked and found himself constructing a fantasy world in his head, a world where El was twice as big as she was now, and was letting him rub her swollen belly as she stuffed herself ever larger.

Mike felt his ears burn and his cheeks turn red. Putting his head back down on the table, he buried his face in his forearms and groaned to himself. He felt embarrassed by his own thoughts, and immediately tried to think of something, anything else.

But he couldn’t, she was right there in front of him, stuffing herself with candy and waffles and whatever else.

“That’s a pretty jerky thing to say!”

Mike looked up, he’d been so absorbed in his own thoughts he hadn’t even heard what Dustin had said, or why Max was derailing him for it.

“But she has!” Dustin argued, “I’m not making fun of her, but I mean jeez, just look, it’s not exactly subtle.”

“Even if your right,” shot back Max “it’s rude to comment on a girls weight, it’s just not something you do.”

“Fine! Fine! I’m sorry, jeez.”

Mike could guess what Dustin had said to upset Max. But no matter how much Max said otherwise, Dustin did have a point about the subtlety of El’s weight. Even now Mike noticed the lunch table cutting into her upper belly, creating a sort of shelf, with her bloated stomach stretching the fabric of her shirt skin-tight.

“I’m gonna go talk to her.” Mike said abruptly.

He got up from the table, the eyes of his friends following him as he walked across the lunchroom to where El was sitting. As El saw Mike approaching, she momentarily stopped chewing, a short pause in her relentless intake of food.

“What are you doing here sitting by yourself?” he asked.

El just shrugged as she resumed chewing, but still kept her large eyes fixed up on Mike.

“You want to come sit with us?” Mike asked.

El shrugged again. 

Mike didn’t know what to do, she really was acting weird now, not just with her eating, but El had always sat with the rest of the group. What had changed?

“Well…um… why not? You mad at someone? Did Lucas say something again?” 

She still said nothing. Mike was trying to be as patient as possible, but watching her stuff herself right in front of him was not exactly helping his concentration.

“Well…um…I guess if you just want to be left alone-”

“Can you sit with me?” El interrupted. She said it quickly, nervously, as if she had forced the words out of her at the last second.

“Oh…um…sure, ok.” Mike replied, a little taken aback.

Mike circled around the side of the table and sat down on El’s left, twisting himself around to face her. She was still munching on a chocolate bar, but continued to look directly at Mike, staring at him with her large brown eyes. Mike noticed the small ring of chocolate around her lips, he found this adorable, but couldn’t think of what to say, they were just sitting staring at each other, and she was clearly waiting for him to start a conversation, but his mouth felt like sandpaper. Unable to take his eyes off her chewing Mike just said the first thing that popped into his head.

“So…um…that’s a big lunch you got there.”

Mike physically winced, what on earth did go and say that for. Max had clearly said not two minutes ago how rude it was to talk to girls about their weight. He braced for the impending explosion, but it never came. Surprisingly El broke into a huge smile, keeping her lips tightly sealed, as her mouth was still full of chocolate.  
“Yeah, I’ve bee eating really well.” She said brightly. 

Though El tried not to show it, Mike commenting on her eating habits was all she could have asked for. Him noticing her gorge herself had made every stuffing and bellyache she’d had to endure this week worth it and then some. Glowing with this new confidence, she pushed further.

“I think eating so well has made me…well…”

She sat back and patted her swollen stomach. Mike’s eyes seemed to bulge out of their sockets as he stared at her new chub. This made El, if possible, even happier. Mike on the other hand could not hold himself back any longer. Abandoning caution, he reached out and poked the front of her belly fat, watching as his finger sank deep into her gut. 

“It really has.” He said, seizing this opportunity to speak his mind at last.

All at once Mike was brought back to his senses. The mood of the conversation shifted, El’s previously smiling face was now filled with something that Mike couldn’t quite place. He retreated back to his part of the bench, and nervously looked into El’s face, searching for confirmation that he hadn’t overstepped. El said nothing at first, but then spoke in a small shy voice.

“Mike?”

“Yeah?” he replied, mirroring her tone.

“Could you do that again?”

Mike froze. This was it, this was all he’d been dreaming about for the past few weeks, but now that the opportunity had presented itself, he wasn’t sure he could go through.

“Um…right now?” he said, trying to stall for time.

“Or later,” El said franticly.

She was terrified if whether she’d said the wrong thing, and was hastily trying to cover it up. 

“Or not at all, I mean, if you don’t want to that is. You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“No, no, I do.” Mike replied.

His face turned red at that, but El feel on top of the world. She had been confident he liked her before, but hearing Mike say it out loud like that gave her a whole different kind of tingle.

“Just, maybe not here, y’know. I mean we’re in the middle of the Cafeteria.” He said, turning his head and looking around the room.

“Oh, right of course.” El said, turning slightly pink.

“What if…what if we have another sleep over tonight?” he asked, quietly.

El beamed.

“Yes, that would be…um…really good.”

They smiled at each other, looking into each other’s face. It was a pure sincere smile, one that said everything on their minds without having to say a word. But just as Mike opened his mouth to say something, he was cut off by a voice from behind.

“A sleepover? Were you going to tell us about this sleepover?” 

It was Dustin. Mike slouched foreword as the beautiful moment between him and El popped like a balloon. He would hang out with Dustin ten times out of ten, but if just this once the whole world could have melted away, it would have been fine with Mike.

“A sleepover sounds awesome!” said Max, appearing out of nowhere behind Dustin.

“At Mike’s place?” asked Lucas, using the same appearing act Max had.

“Yeah he was just talking about it.”

All Mike could do was watch in horror as all his plans evaporated like smoke.

Before long, the whole gang was around the table planning a group sleepover. What each of them would bring, plans for games, and whether or not Lucas looked old enough to buy bear. Dustin dramatically proclaimed that this would be the best Thursday night he’d have all week. And Will openly wondered if his mom would let him stay out so late. All Mike and El could do was stare at each other in a puddle of gloom.

“No way you look 21.” Max laughed at Lucas

“What if I put on a fake moustache?” He replied.

“You’d get arrested so fast, it’d make your head spin.”

Mike tried one last-ditch effort to fix the whole thing.

“Um…guys. Actually I was kind of thinking maybe…” But it fell on deaf ears.

“So I’ll see you at six!” Called out Will as the bell rang.

A nod of agreement from around the table solidified six o’clock as the meeting time. As the four friends filed out with the rest of the school, Mike sat firmly in his seat, wallowing in his own bad luck, and wishing he would have just grabbed El’s tummy when he’d had the chance.


	4. Chapter 4: Realisation

Mike checked his watch. It was nearly six o’clock and Mike was busy setting everything up for the evening ahead. He’d spent that whole afternoon organizing the mess that was his basement, but after two hours of labor, a stubbed toe, and a close encounter with his father’s old bowling ball, Mike was now confident in his house’s state of organization. He honestly didn’t know why he was cleaning his basement. His friends had been hanging out there almost every day since forever, but he just thought that he should put in some extra effort tonight, though still unsure of his own motives. 

At that moment, Mike heard a loud *DING* from upstairs. Jogging two steps at a time, Mike skidded into the kitchen, scooping up two oven mitts as he did so. Leaning over the stove he cautiously opened the door, standing back to dodge the wave of heat coming from the baking oven. Mike had never baked brownies before. Even when his mom used to make them it was always Nancy who would help out. Mike was sure that his own chocolate concoction was lumpier than he’d ever seen his mother make, but thought that they had to at least taste the same. Just then Mike heard the doorbell ring. Taking off his oven mits as he walked to the door, Mike opened it up to see his three best friends grinning at him. Dustin was carrying a large box.

“What’s in there?” Mike asked as they all stepped inside.

“Can’t tell you yet, but it’s gonna be awesome.” Mike caught Lucas’s eye but he only shrugged.

“Is El here yet?” 

“Not yet.”   
The boys made there way down stairs and began to toss their sleeping bags into a corner. Will zipped open his backpack and brought out a large bag of movies. 

“Star Wars, Raiders of the lost arc, Terminator.”

“You have those all on cassette?” Asked Dustin 

“Yeah, Jonathan is a big movie fan. You see him with that camera all the time.” 

“Oh yeah, cool.” 

Just as the boys converged on the bag of movies the doorbell rang again. Once again Mike ran up the stairs as if he’d been shot out of a canon. Reaching the door he threw it open to reveal El waiting on the threshold.

“Hi.” She said smiling 

“H-hey.” Mike panted. “Here, come in.” 

As El walked in Mike was able to sneak a glance at her from behind. She was wearing a pair of black leggings that Mike had seen her in dozens of times before, but never had they looked so stretched out. Mike gulped.

“Everyone’s downstairs. Will brought movies I think.” 

“Will has movies?”

“I guess so, I think his brother gave them to him.”

“Cool.” 

They walked downstairs together and were greeted distractedly by the rest of the gang, each of them arguing over the action movies. 

“No way! Luke Skywalker could totally kick Jones’s ass!”

“Are you kidding? You’ve seen Indiana Jones with that whip, the dudes a genius!” 

“Yeah but Luke has the force” chimed in Will 

“No way Indiana Jones could beat the force.” 

“Oh yeah, that’s true. Damn, you may be right.” 

Lucas looked smugly back at his friend. After much joint discussion over which action hero would kick who’s ass, everyone came to no more conscious than Optimus Prime was ineligible because Transformers is a TV show. Though El’s pick of Robocop was greeted with enthusiasm.

“And he never gets tired!” 

El said, concluding her argument. Lots of mutterings of agreement followed until Dustin acknowledged that the movies were not gonna watch themselves. 

“You brought candy right?” 

El asked to the room at large. Everyone nodded and extracted various bags of sweets, chips, chocolate bars, and sodas. Everyone settled themselves in front of the TV with El squeezing herself next to Mike on the couch. They both blushed and stared determinately at the green Lucasfilm logo now twinkling on the screen. 

“Let the evening begin!”

Announced Dustin as the startup music cued

_______________________________________________________________________

Several action packed hours later and Will was asleep in the corner with his head propped up by his backpack. The rest of the gang was slouched, bleary eyed as the end of the Terminator credits faded away. 

“Damn.” Admitted Lucas. 

“That was a lot of work.” 

"Worth it though right?” Asked Mike smiling. 

He and El had been drooping down the couch cushions and were now leaning shoulders against one another in a haze of tiredness. 

“I might turn in guys.” 

“Nah Lucas you can’t go yet.” Smirked Dustin with a mischievous look in his eye. 

“Why not?” Asked El

“Cause he hasn’t seen what’s in the box.” 

“What box?”

“The box! The box that was gonna be awesome! Remember?” Dustin reached behind him and pulled out a large tin box, closed with a padlock. 

“What’s in the there?” 

“I stole em’ from my cousin Tommy when I went to visit a few weeks ago.” Explained Dustin as he began to rummage in his pocket for the key. “Kind of a weird guy to be honest.” Finally finding the key Dustin unlocked the pad and stared at his audience, hesitating for dramatic effect.

“Well?” Demanded Lucas Dustin opened the box slowly and spoke in a mock ominous voice.

“Behold!” Out fell a small collection of magazines, dirty magazines. Partially nude girls adorned each of the magazine covers, staring salaciously up at the group. 

“Dude,” Lucas’s eyes were bulging “you are the king.”

“I am, aren’t I.” 

Mike didn’t say anything, but stared nervously down at a magazine cover with a topless girl posed on the front. El was confused. She looked around at the other boy’s expressions of glee and then back to Mike, who contrary to his friends, was staring down on these girls with his unmistakable look of bashful nervousness. El couldn’t understand, that was the look Mike had given her when he had rubbed her belly all those weeks ago. That was the look he had given her that morning in the cafeteria. That was the look he’d given her every time he’d caught her stuffing her face these past few months. El loved that look. But now she saw it as he stared down at these skimpy, nude, SKINNY, girls

_______________________________________________________________________

After several dirty jokes, dares, and evil laughs the boys all decided to turn in. Each in turn set up their sleeping bags, and even threw an old quilt over a still sleeping Will. They each brushed their teeth and went to bed, dozing off in different corners of the room. Only El stayed awake. She was scared and confused about what had happened that night and was trying to make sense of the whole thing. Sitting slumped against the far side wall, squeezed into pajamas that were far too small, El contemplated the new developments of the evening. 

‘Mike likes my belly.’ she thought ‘but he also likes those girls the same way?’ 

She looked down at her own flabby gut stretching her shirt tight. It was so different from the bodies of the girls she had seen in the magazine. She felt silly being jealous of a picture but she was. She wanted Mike to pay attention to her not to some book. El’s stomach rumbled. 

‘It’s very late’ she thought. ‘Everyone else in the house must be asleep.’

*Gurgle*

Her stomach, though already full of candy, had other ideas. Sighing and still unsure of what she had seen from Mike, El resorted to what had become a norm in times of uncertainty. Eating. She climbed the stairs working carefully not to make sound, but still causing the wooden staircase to creak under her new weight. The kitchen was indeed empty. El crossed to the fridge and wondered if there was a way she could open it silently. She looked around the silent room and absentmindedly checked the clock on the oven. It was well past midnight. Then something caught El’s eye sitting in top of the now cool stovetop. A large pan of brownies lay there, just as if they were waiting for El to come upstairs. El heard her stomach rumble again. Barefoot she crossed the kitchen to the stove and looked down at her snack. Initial hesitations melted away when the smell hit her. Chocolaty and dense, the brownies still had a small hint of warmth left to them. 

‘This was way too good to be true’ she thought to herself. 

El grabbed the metal pan and placed it all in front of her as she sat herself down at the kitchen table. She felt her stomach gave another huge growl as it sat in her lap. Licking her lips, she dug in. Using only her hands El shoveled brownie into her mouth with gusto. She would grab a handful with one greedy hand and as she brought it to her mouth, would use the other hand to scoop up more of the delicious treat. She forgot all about the confusion of earlier and let herself become completely captivated by the taste, and the texture, and the feel of it filling her up. Until-

“El?” 

The sound of his voice made El’s head whip around. Her mouth still full of brownie, El turned to see a pajama clad Mike standing bleary eyed in the doorway to the kitchen. El felt a wave after wave of embarrassment crash over her as Mike began to walk sleepily over to her seat at the table. She swallowed hard. 

“What’re you doing?” Mike asked, still half asleep. El couldn’t make eye contact. She looked down at the now half empty pan, her face bright red and her hands in her lap. 

“I was just a little hungry.” she said quietly her eyes still turned downwards. “I’m sorry.” The sound of her voice brought Mike back to his senses.

“Oh, well that’s fine. I actually made those for you so it’s ok.” El chanced a look up at Mike, though still wound up tightly in her chair and her face flushed red. 

“You made these for me?” She asked Now it was Mike’s turn to blush. “Well yeah. I mean, I remembered my mom used to make them and they were really good. And I know how much you like to…well…eat.” Mike’s cheeks got redder as he now looked down at his feet. El gave a small nervous laugh.

“They were really good,” she said “thank you.”

“Well,” said Mike nervously fidgeting “Yeah, thanks.” He pulled up a chair, careful not to make a sound. They sat there in silence for a minute, but to each of them it felt like a long time. Even though neither of them was making eye contact they both had the same thing on their minds. On cue El’s belly gave another growl. They both looked up at the sound, El now beat red with embarrassment, but Mike felt himself shift at the sound on her belly growl.

“You can have the rest if you want it.” He said, “Here,” Mike leaned across his corner of the table and placed the pan between the two of them. They paused for a minute.

“Mike?” 

“Yeah?”

“I had an idea.” she paused.

“Yeah?” El was nervously shifting in her chair, her cheeks blushing harder than ever. 

“Could you um… She looked up at him shyly “Could you feed me?” 

Mike's mouth dropped open slightly at the request. She was so cute sitting there, embarrassed. Mike was finding it harder to keep a tent from appearing in his pajamas. He didn’t know what to say. 

“Um…Yeah, sure.” 

El watched his hand as he grabbed a big piece of brownie and lifted it up towards her mouth. El opened up on cue and ate the whole thing at once. Closing her eyes and smiling slightly as she chewed. El looked at Mike in anticipation as he reached for another piece, and another, and another. El was now leaning forward to receive the handfuls of brownie coming at her, closing her eyes at the taste and loving every second of it. El saw the last piece coming and grabbed Mike’s wrist as it came towards her. After finishing off the piece in his hand, El held it steady and sucked the brownie coating off of Mikes fingers, looking him full in the face with her big brown eyes. Mike shuddered. 

“Thanks.” El said sheepishly. 

Both were smiling shyly at one another, but the wave that had carried them to this point had disappeared with the brownies. Mike chanced a look at El’s belly. Now fully bloated with chocolate feast she had eaten, El’s pajama top, already skintight, had ridden up revealing the lower part of her gut drooping over her waistband in a muffintop. She was so cute, Mike thought. Sitting their with her belly bursting out of her pajamas, thighs pulling her pants taught, and little bits of chocolate still sprinkled around her chest and face. They stared at each other for a minute. Mike noticed El had a little ring of chocolate circling her lips. Her lips. 

Mike leaned over across the table slowly, El watched and moved too, hesitating for the fraction of a second Mike caught her breath on his face then he leaned over and kissed her. Both of them craning their necks across the corner of the table so their lips could meet, though El’s bloated belly kept her from reaching over as far. Mike got up and moved over towards her. 

“Mike?” She breathed. He leaned down and kissed her again. He could taste the brownie still coating her mouth, she tasted good. El stood up to meet Mike, now kissing in the middle of the kitchen El threw her arms around Mike’s neck.

“C’mon.” Mike said. 

“What?” 

“C’mon.” 

Taking El by the hand Mike walked her over to the living room. Now standing in the middle of the room, the two laughed nervously as El pressed Mike down onto the couch. Now making out on top of one another, both could now totally feel the person they’d had a crush on for so long. In Mike’s case it was feeling El’s new body for the first time. With the whole of her body weight on top of him Mike ran his hands up an down her sides, feeling the little roles going up and down her once visible ribcage. Mike could feel her swollen breasts through her shirt, braless, against his own chest. And most noticeably of all, her soft drooping belly that was rubbing against his lower abdomen. In El’s case it was feeling Mike and how much taller and stronger he now was. She could feel the indent of muscle under his thin nightshirt, thrown into greater contrast by her own flabbiness. El felt her shirt ride up still further on her as Mike began to inch his hand from her side to her drooping belly. El pulled away from Mike and sat up, still on top of him. They were both breathing hard but the nervousness they had shown before were a distant memory. 

“Mike?”

“Yeah?”

“I’ve been eating really well lately, have you noticed?” She asked coyly. Mike gulped. 

“Um… yeah a little.” 

“And I’ve gotten much bigger because of it.” El put a hand on her stomach to emphasize the point. 

“I guess you have.” 

El had started fully rolling up her shirt now, exposing her pale squishy belly, which was drooping down past the waistband of her shorts, the bottom of it nearly brushing Mike’s waist. Mike looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his head. El took his hand and placed it on her bare belly. She felt Mike squeeze and play with her stomach. El could feel something start to poke her through Mike’s pajamas. She didn’t quite understand it but it made the same warm feeling down below as before. She inhaled sharply at the feeling. 

“You know, if I keep eating like this I’m only gonna get bigger.”

“Yeah.” El started to rock back and forth on Mike’s hips.

“Would you like that?” 

Mike sat up to look El in the face. “I like you El. You’re much more important to me then that kinda stuff. But-“

El stopped rocking for a moment “But what?” 

Mike’s pointed nose was now inches from hers, he smiled, no trace of embarrassment now. “I would really like that.”   
He admitted. 

El smiled too now and leaned down to Mike. Lips met again, more passionately than before. El could feel the warmth in her pants grow stronger as she kissed Mike, feeling him play with her belly and rub up against her. El felt a burning down below. 

_______________________________________________________________________

After a while the two broke apart. Both were breathing hard, El was sweating slightly with the excursion. ‘I forgot how out of shape she is.’ thought Mike now face to face with El distended gut. Both sat up on the couch, staring awkwardly at the carpet. 

“I guess we should go to bed.” El whispered into the darkness. 

“Yeah, I don’t even want to check the time its probably way past midnight.” Mike paused, something was on his mind but he didn’t quite know how to phrase it. Per usual he let the awkwardness shine through. 

“Hey, um. Are we like? Are we? Um… Can we be?” El laughed at him. Mike took another pause and gathered. 

“Do you want to be a thing? Like a thing thing?” 

El smiled wider and looked up into Mike’s face. “Yeah.” 

Mike tried to play it off cool but in reality he could keep the smile off his face. His ability to play it cool with girls was practically non-existent. “Great. Uh, cool.” he winced, why did he have to be such a geek. El laughed again, Mike was so cute when he got flustered. 

The two descended the stairs holding hands. Working not to make a sound on the wooden staircase, but failing miserably as the combination of the past months binging and the tray of brownies El was now carrying on her frame proved to be too much for the stairs to go quietly. 

“Goodnight.” whispered Mike

“Goodnight.” El answered

The two smiled at each other again and stole one more kiss before leaving for their own corners of the basement. As El got into bed she couldn’t help beaming into the darkness. She and Mike were together. She hadn’t felt this good in ages, maybe ever. ‘And best of all’ she thought to herself 

‘being with Mike tonight didn’t do anything to make me feel full at all.’ she rolled over onto her side and rubbed her belly absent mindedly. ‘It’s only made me hungrier.’ 

And with that thought she drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: The Sleepover

Over the next three weeks two pieces of gossip dominated the halls of Hawkins High School. First was the formation of the newest couple on campus in Mike and Eleven. Normally these two hooking up wouldn’t be so interesting, neither being particularly popular, but student interest in their newfound romance had been greatly increased by the second hot topic at school; El’s weight.

El rarely drew eyes from her peers. Always being quiet and introverted, her bulking up had gone more or less unnoticed at first, but in the three weeks since getting together with Mike her rate of change had made it impossible to ignore. This coupled with the fact that neither El nor Mike seemed at all concerned made the kids in the hall whisper all the more. Boys laughed as she passed, girls pointed when she snacked during class, but none of this seemed to bother El. She was either oblivious or unconcerned with the talking behind her back, as she continued to grow and eat constantly.

Even now as she sat in her English class she reached into her backpack and unwrapped a chocolate bar, biting into it and chewing absentmindedly as she took notes.  
The bell rang.

Desks scraped the linoleum floor, drowning out the teacher’s voice as dozens of students stood in unison. El held the chocolate bar in her teeth as she packed up her notebook and pens and filed out with the others.

The halls were uncomfortable. Crowded and unair-conditioned, everything was squished with people packed in, and her backpack wasn’t helping matters.  
She navigated the hall.

Students rushed past as she took a left down another crowded corridor. El usually met Mike and the rest of the gang on the outside steps after school but she needed to make a quick detour to her locker to pick up some previsions. Walking through the halls on autopilot and thinking about the snacks she had stored in her locker-  
*oof*  
El bumped into a tall, blond boy in a football jersey.

“Watch where you’re going!” He yelled over his shoulder as he continued down the hall.  
El didn’t say anything, only pausing for another moment before moving on, a bit more careful now.

She had been bumping into things a lot lately. She didn’t really think about it until just now, but tables, chairs, people, she had been knocking into things left and right. She wasn’t clumsy, but as she squeezed past another cluster of students chatting by a water fountain, she reasoned her new figure was probably to blame. In truth, she had blimped up so much and so fast she didn’t have time to adjust herself in relation to her surroundings. She had anticipated her smaller clothes eventually becoming an issue, but not bumping into tables and knocking things over with her butt. Not that she minded much.

She reached her locker.

Setting her bag down and fuddling with the combo lock, El opened the steel door to see a collage of wrappers staring back at her. Snacks were stacked on rows, bags of chips were wedged between books, even a few soda cans were lined up against the far wall.  
She smiled at it all in an easy sort of way, and on reflex cracked open one of the sodas. It wasn’t cold, “but it would still taste alright” she thought to herself as she took a long sip.  
She picked up her bag and closed her locker door as she took another swig. Turning around, she nearly sent her soda up her nose as she came face to face with Max. Coughing and sputtering, El took a step back as Max took one forward.

“You alright?” Max asked, as El had another coughing spree.

“Yeah, *cough* yeah. Hi.”

Max smiled, “Just went down the wrong pipe?” she asked.

“Yeah, *cough* yeah”

“Put your arms up, trust me, it helps.”

El hesitated for a second before swinging her bag onto both shoulders and raising her arms over her head. She immediately felt her shirt ride up, exposing the round belly dropping over her jeans. She quickly lowered her arms, but she could tell the gesture hadn’t gone unnoticed by Max. She was staring her up and town with an inquisitive look in her eye. El didn’t like it much, but wasn’t about to say anything. She coughed again  
.  
“Are we meeting up with everyone?” El asked.  
Max didn’t respond right away. She was still looking at El with what El thought was unwarranted intensity.

“Well,” Max started “I actually wanted to talk to you. Just the two of us y’know. Some girl time.”

“Girl time?” El’s expression stayed blank as she started again on her drink.

“Yeah. Just, I dunno. Do you wanna come over? I feel like it’s been forever since we hung out just the two of us.”

El was keen on this. It really did feel like forever since she hung out with just Max and some girl time could be useful. Max was always so sure of herself, and she always had a lot to say about boys and such. El had been meaning to talk to Max about the new developments between herself and Mike for weeks now but had never gotten the opportunity. Come to think of it, that’s probably what Max wanted to talk about too.

“You’re right. Ok, yeah’ she said as she took another sip “Gimme a sec, I’m just gonna lock up.”

El emptied a few of the snacks into her backpack before closing up and throwing the combo lock back on the door. Max watched as El hoisted up her bag, drained the last of her soda, and chucked the empty can into a nearby garbage bin.

_______________________________________________

“Did you hear they’re making another Karate Kid?”

About an hour later, El and Max were sitting on the floor of Max’s room with magazines strewn all around them. Both were fans of The Karate Kid. Or maybe just Ralph Macchio.

“I heard. They showed the trailer for it at some movie. I forget what we were seeing though.” El poked at her chin in thought.

“I haven’t been to the movies in a bit. Did it look good?”

“I guess,” said El. “It seemed crazier. I don’t know if it’ll work with the characters.”

Max considered for a moment.

“Do you remember what theatre you saw it in? I’d buy the ticket just to watch the trailer.”

“That’s what I’m trying to- oh! “El sat-up strait, “I just got it. It was at that theatre in Fort Branch.” This was a few counties over.

“Why were you in Fort Branch?” Max asked.

“I was there with Mike. Nancy drove us. They have a huge theatre there so we thought we’d check it out. The popcorn was sooooo good.” El closed her eyes in blissful recollection. 

“They use actual butter on it, not just oil.” She took another second before coming back to the present.

Max was looking at her funny again. Sort of scanning, with an expression of deep thought. El didn’t like it.

“What?” She asked.

“Huh?”

“You were looking at me funny.”

Max seemed to come back to herself and adjusted to a more casual expression, but El wasn’t deterred.

“What is it?” She asked again, a little more insistent now.

Max seemed to take a moment to mull something over before hitching a fully unconvincing smile onto her face and saying;

“Nothing. Really.”

El’s expression also changed but contrasting Max’s, El’s face was suddenly earnest.

“Max?”

“Yeah.”

“Friends don’t lie.”

It wasn’t just a phrase anymore. To El, it had become something of a philosophy. A code by which she held the people she loved most, and in turn herself.

Max looked uncomfortable now.

“It’s just. I don’t know. I wanted to say- I mean I wanted to ask you…or tell you.”

She was having a hard time articulating. This was something of a rarity. Max never struggled to speak her mind, especially in front of El. El waited patiently as Max took a breath and gathered.

“Don’t take this the wrong way…” She said, with an air of bracing herself. El waited. “But I think you should know, I mean…you’ve been eating a lot lately and, I hate to say it but, you’ve gained some weight. Like, a lot.”

Nobody said anything for a spell.

Max was seriously uncomfortable now.

Another couple seconds passed in silence.

Then El broke into a wide smile and laughed out load. Rolling back and with her legs crossed.  
Max looked more confused than ever.

“What?”

El gathered herself and caught her breath. “Well obviously!” She said, still smiling wide.  
For all the reactions Max expected El to have, this was not one of them. Max had been refraining from bringing El’s weight gain up for a while. It wasn’t polite, and at first it wasn’t that noticeable, but in recent weeks El had started blowing up at a rate that made it impossible for Max to ignore. She didn’t want to embarrass her friend, but at this point it was concerning. She had expected El to be confused, offended even, and while Max was glad El didn’t seem to be either of those this reaction left her with more questions than ever.

“I’m so confused.” Muttered Max as El relapsed in a fit of giggles. “El, tell me what’s going on. You’re not upset or anything?”

El laughed harder than ever and her eyes started to water. It took a full minute of hysterics before she hiccupped herself back to seriousness and answered with her face still red.

“Of course I’m not upset. I’m doing it on purpose.”

“You’re what??” Max was shocked.

“Yeah. Well, it started off by accident, but it turns out I really like it. I like how it feels, I like getting to eat whatever I want, it’s the best.” El patted her stomach, and then as if the movement had jogged her memory, she reached behind her and unzipped her backpack, pulling out another chocolate bar. Max watched as her friend’s flabby back was thrown into greater resolve as she twisted to reach her food. Max gulped.

“Ok…” she said slowly “I mean, as long as you’re happy. I mean,” she dropped her voice down to a whisper “what does Mike think?”

El cracked a devilish smile with her mouth still full of chocolate. Matching Max’s tone she whispered; “Mike loves it.”

“Really??” Max’s jaw dropped comically as her mind was blown clean off.

“He’s actually been helping me do it.” El said slyly, leaning back against Max’s bedframe. She took another bite of chocolate.

“Helping you how?” Max asked.

El took a minute to chew.

“Oh y’know. Getting me food, encouraging me, feeding me sometimes.” She said matter-of-factly.

Max didn’t know what to say to this. She was wearing a nervous smile, but still felt like she’d missed a step going downstairs. She would never had guessed her friends had been up to this.

“So, it’s like a couples thing?”

El paused for a moment, thinking.

“I don’t know. It’s just something we do. We really like it. It makes everything better.”

“Everything better? Wait, like making out and stuff?”

The devilish smile returned to El’s face. She nodded.

“Wow.” Breathed Max. “I had no idea.”

Nobody said anything for another minute. Just the sound of El chewing broke the silence. Max’s brain was still in a bit of an overdrive. She sat and processed until another question popped cropped up.

“Wait,” she said. El turned to look at her, “so how big do you intend to get.”

El smiled and looked up at the ceiling and then down at her belly. She was rubbing it absentmindedly under her top.

“I don’t know. I guess I should talk to Mike about it. I guess I’ll know when I get there. I know I want to get big though. I mean look at this.” El put down her chocolate and pulled her shirt up to her chin.

Max’s jaw dropped another inch as she fully appreciated the change in El’s body for the first time. As El sat, her gut drooped past the waistband of her jeans and rested on her lap. Her pants were clearly at their limit, digging into her hips and creating two puffy love handles on either side. She had real boobs now. Each forced into the cup of her blue bra, and even spilling over a bit at the top. But despite her new rolls of flab, El look down at herself with pride and confidence. Max still didn’t know what to think, but why try to ruin something that was making her friend so happy.

“Here, you can poke it.” El was looking up at Max who obliged and leaned forward giving El’s belly a squeeze. It was definitely soft.

“I can see why Mike likes this.” Max laughed and so did El.

“Yeah, well, I actually wanted to ask you about that.”

Max sat up straighter and El let her shirt fall back down.

“It’s great that he and I are doing this thing together,” El started “but we still don’t know much about kissing or anything like that.”

Max smiled. She was much more comfortable talking about this sort of thing. This kind of innocence was much more on-brand for El, and at least with this Max had all the information.

“Well what do you want to know?” She led on.

El had to pause for a minute as her mouth was once again full of chocolate. She swallowed.  
“I was just wondering, now that you know everything, if you had any ideas for how Mike and I- I mean. Just what would be fun. For us.” El finished lamely.

Max was glad that for the time being El had returned to her more bashful self. She was glad El was having fun, but Max preferred to be in the driver’s seat when it came to these conversations.

Glad to be back to basics, Max took a minute to think.

“Well, if you want advice on boys, I guess I could give you some tips.” She said smirking.

By the time El left for home she was red as a beet, but still smiling with a sly, and hungry, look in her eye.


	6. Chapter 6: Expanding Horizons

It had been two months.  
Two months since that fateful sleepover.  
There had been… developments.  
Max growled in frustration as she tugged her fly button closer and closer to its hole, only for her new fat to ooze between the flaps of her jeans.   
“Come on!” She whisper-yelled at her trousers (her stepdad was still asleep and she didn’t want to wake him up). She’d just barely managed to squeeze them over her ass, but her belly was stubbornly refusing her attempts to button her jeans. She wasn’t going to be late or anything - it was a Saturday - but it was still annoying.  
After El had gone home after ‘The Sleepover’, Max had been lost in thought for hours. Lucas had seemed a tad distant lately, which she’d originally chalked up to his feelings fading, but now she was thinking about a second option that she hadn’t even know existed until El told her about Mike’s preference.  
Could he have been distant because he wanted her to gain weight?  
Max, being a very forward girl, had asked Lucas the very next day. He’d blushed a lot and had seemed super embarrassed as he admitted to it, but he’d spun on a dime when she’d confessed that she was willing to gain weight for him. And if she was being completely honest? She kind of liked it.  
It felt nice to be a bit more heavyset than she was previously. Not to mention, their sex life had improved tenfold - and stuff like feeding and Lucas playing with her newly gained flab had been incorporated smoothly into their foreplay.  
Blushing at the memory of a particularly heated night from last week, Max shook her head and refocused on the current problem - her jeans.  
They’d been getting tighter for days now and she was already two sizes up from when she started gaining a few months ago, meaning that she’d now outgrown three jean sizes. Max had suspected this yesterday, so she’d tried to wear sweatpants to school. Luckily, she’d managed to sneak out to go to school before anyone noticed, but her mum hadn’t been pleased when she’d gotten home, her lounging attire in full view.  
She finally managed to push her fly button through its hole and gasped at how tight it was. She carefully lifted her belly out of her jeans, allowing them a bit more slack, and let her belly hang down over her waistband, turning sideways to look in the mirror.  
Max had managed to put on a lot of weight in two months - almost daily stuffings from your boyfriend plus constant snacking had blown her up like a blimp - and it was definitely showing. Her ass was soft, round and stuck out quite a bit, forming a sort of fat shelf behind her. Her thighs rubbed together whenever she walked now, causing her to have developed a slight waddle in the last week or so, something Lucas had loved.   
Max moved her hands further up her body, grinning lazily as she rubbed her belly. It was large and squishy, folding into three thick rolls of fat whenever she sat down or bent over. Standing up, like she was now, it hung over her waistband low enough to hide the actual waistband from view but not yet low enough to hide her fly button. A pair of plump love handles overlapped her waistband on either side of her waist and wrapped around to her back, forming a couple of fat rolls on her back that squished together whenever she sat down. Her breasts had swollen too, which both she and Lucas were ever so slightly pleased with. She’d gone up a cup size and her larger bra still struggled to contain her chubby tits. She felt around her neck and thought she felt a double chin emerging, but she wasn’t sure - it wasn’t visible yet, anyway.  
“Max, you’re going to be late for school!”  
Max snapped out of her pleasurable daze and grabbed her backpack, pulling on a steadily tightening top that just about still stretched over her bulging stomach and dashing out the door, already slightly out of breath, her flab jiggling merrily as she ran.

———————————————————

“El, I’m serious! If you’re not out here in the next 5 minutes, you’ll have to walk to school!”  
El rolled her eyes - a habit she’d picked up from Lucas - and tugged fruitlessly at her jeans. Her ass was putting up a fight against her attempts to get them up, but she really didn’t want to have to walk to school, so she resumed her tugging with renewed vigour. With a lot of yanking and stuffing, she managed to squeeze her ass into the practically skin-tight fabric. Next challenge.  
The dreaded fly button.  
Over the past two months, a combination of Mile feeding her at any opportunity and her own efforts to speed up her weight gain had ballooned her already chubby belly until it was round and heavy and the softest thing El had ever felt. As a result, she couldn’t actually see her waistband at all - or her toes, for that matter - so over the last two weeks she’d had to adapt; pushing the button through the hole underneath her belly without visual aid. El just barely managed to close her jeans, but she had a sneaking suspicion that she’d bust through the button before the end of the day. It’d already happened twice and she had been eagerly anticipating the next pair of jeans she could ruin for over a week.  
Breathing heavily, El made her way over to her mirror. Just getting dressed nowadays was enough for her to get that warmth in her pants; stuffing her increasingly fat body into clothes that were getting tighter and tighter made her feel almost as good as when she was with Mike.  
Looking in the mirror, she could see that the last two months had not been wasted. Her belly surged over her waistband, hanging down to completely cover her fly. Her ass had swollen exponentially, leaving her with two reasonably large orbs of fat that jiggled around whenever she moved. She had love handles that actually hung over her waistband, too - thick rolls of fat that actually formed an almost complete ring round her back. Her breasts had gone up 2 cup sizes and had started to sag under their own weight, resting on the roll that had formed between her belly and her tits.  
El grinned to herself. Her and Mike’s relationship - and especially the tongue kissing, what Mike had called ‘making out’ - had gotten a lot better in the last two months. She practically jumped on the scale; this was one of the highlights of her day, seeing a new high score.  
‘201’  
El had to stop herself from shouting in happiness. This meant that over the past six or so months, she’d gained just under 100 pounds. She couldn’t wait to tell Mike.  
“Come ON, kid! I’m gonna be late!”  
“Sorry!” El hollered back, grabbing the only top she had that still fit. She pulled it on and it stretched, skintight, across her fattened torso, leaving a few inches of her belly to hang out at the bottom. She pulled on a hoodie that was a bit more concealing and waddled out to the car, making sure to stop off in the kitchen to fill any empty space in her small grey backpack with snacks, stuffing a cookie in her mouth before she left.  
“Kid, I’m not joking. If you’re this late tomorrow, you’re walking to school.” Hopper glanced at her face. The hoodie hid most of the weight gain, but her double chin and chubbier cheeks were undeniable. “You could probably use the exercise, too.“  
El, of course, ignored his nagging and got in the car. Her hands were in her pockets, so she could feel her belly spread out when she sat down and had to stop herself from letting out a small moan at the sensation.  
‘Just a few hours and then I can go to Mike’s house again’ El thought. She’d been going over there every day after school under the pretence of hanging out with the Party, as that seemed to be the only way they could get Hopper to let them have time to themselves. She loved Hop, she really did, but he was annoyingly overprotective sometimes, especially when it came to Mike.

———————————————————

Mike was nearly bouncing up and down in excitement as he waited by the front door for El to come over. Normally, he’d have walked her to his house, but she’d said to go on ahead because she had some sort of surprise that required going back to Hopper’s to get something. She’d been getting fatter pretty quickly over the last couple of months - and oddly enough, he thought Max had put on a little weight too. He hadn’t mentioned it, of course - it would have been unbelievably rude - but he’d been meaning to ask El about it, because Max had started gaining weight right after a sleepover they’d had together a few weeks into El’s own weight gain.   
The doorbell rang and Mike shook himself out of his thoughts, opening the door for El. She had a bag with her - he could see that it was mostly filled with snacks, but there was definitely something else in there.  
He took El’s hand and was about to pull her in for a kiss when he spotted Hopper leaning against his car in the driveway, so he kissed her cheek instead, causing her to giggle profusely.  
“The others are downstairs!” He said a little loudly, making sure that Hopper heard. El smirked - another thing she’d picked up from Lucas - and said “I can’t wait to see them!” at the same volume. Laughing at Hopper’s obliviousness, Mike walked back into the house towards the basement, El waddling slowly after him.  
When they got downstairs, El made a beeline for the couch and sat down, pulling a bag of chips out of her bag and ripping it open. As she sat down, her belly (which had been mostly confined in her skintight shirt) spread out, pushing her shirt up past her belly button and hanging down into what little space there was between her plump thighs. El started stuffing handfuls of crisps in her mouth - she hadn’t eaten since lunchtime, and her appetite had grown downright voracious over the past few months. She was ravenous.  
Mike stood there and watched her stuff her face, the tent in his jeans becoming increasingly obvious as she got further down the bag. Finally, she finished, licking her fingers clean of the seasoning. Mike, now fully hard, spoke up.  
“Um… El? Can I ask you something about Max?”  
“Sure!” El said, her mouth already full of chocolate.  
“Does she seem… heavier to you than she was?”  
El held up a finger, swallowed her mouthful of chocolate, and started laughing. Full-on belly laughs that caused her entire body to bounce and jiggle around.  
“Obviously!”  
Mike frowned, unknowingly in a pretty similar position to two-months-ago Max. “Obviously?”  
“I told her about why I was getting fat and that you were helping me - “  
“El!” Mike hissed. “I told you not to tell - “  
“It’s ok!” She replied hastily. “Max looked weirded out about it at first, but when I said it made kissing and stuff better as well, she looked kind of thoughtful. I guess she decided to try it out.”  
“Huh” said Mike. “Well… cool, I guess.”  
El giggled and patted the couch next to her. Mike immediately trotted over and sat down obediently, his mind back on his fat girlfriend stuffing her fat face right in front of him…  
God, he was harder than he’d ever been.  
Mike leaned over and grabbed a box of donuts out of the bag, holding one up to El. She bit half of it off and smiled at him, her smile full of donut. He fed her the entire box and when she’d finished, he leaned over to kiss her and -  
“Wait,” said El, “I want to show you my surprise!”  
Mike fell back onto the couch, a bit dejected, but then he saw El pull out a cheap set of bathroom scales.   
Then she started taking her top off, and all rational thought went out the window, down the street and into the gutter.   
Then she started pulling her jeans down and it felt like every blood cell Mike had rushed south.   
As El stood on the scale, waiting for the numbers to appear, Mike took full advantage of the opportunity to ogle her half-naked. She was wearing a set - blue lace panties and bra. Her breasts, which just six months ago had been practically non-existent, now bulged out of her bra, sagging down slightly to rest on her belly. Her belly itself hung low over her panties, covering them entirely and rendering them completely invisible from the front. In fact, her love handles pretty much hid them on the sides, too. There was a deliciously thick roll of flab between El’s belly and breasts, one that wrapped around to her back. Her ass stuck out a good foot or so and it was visible from the front, it was so wide. Her thighs were so thick they looked sandwiched together; there was no hint that she’d ever had a thigh gap.  
“201.” El spoke up, stepping of the scale. “What do you think?”  
“I… uhh.” Mike’s brain was melting from the sheer arousal he was experiencing. “You look amazing.”  
El grinned lazily at him and waddled back to the couch, sitting in his lap and pushing him down into the couch.  
Her mouth met his softly, tenderly at first, but the kiss quickly grew more heated. El’s tongue snaked into Mike’s mouth, pushing against his, as she lifted his shirt over his head, breaking the kiss for no longer than was necessary. Unable to restrain himself, Mike started grinding up into her, causing both of them to moan and shudder. Mike’s hands sank into El’s vast expanse of fat and her hands slid up his sides - and paused.   
Grinning, El teased, “Are you getting fat too?”  
“Not intentionally.” Said Mike, squirming in embarrassment. “There’s all these snacks around all the time because you’re getting fat and I guess I just… suffered collateral damage.” He sat up and jiggled his small, soft, fatty potbelly - not too dissimilar to El’s on the first night he rubbed her belly - and his small, plump moobs. “It’s kinda nice though.”  
El smiled and pushed him back down into the couch, kissing him with renewed vigour as their fat bellies squished against each other. It didn’t take long for them to get back to where they were, and further; El’s mouth around Mike‘s dick and his hand in between her legs, both of them gasping and groaning in pleasure.  
Afterwards, they collapsed into each other’s arms, Mike squeezing El’s love handles and El absent-mindedly jiggling Mike’s adorable little belly.  
“Do you actually want to get fat like me?” Said El as her hands migrated to his moobs. “Make these chubbier; make this (she squeezed his belly) bigger?”  
“Yeah,” said Mike, “I think I do.”  
“Bet you can’t get fatter than Max before Christmas.”  
Mike grinned. “Challenge accepted!”  
El laughed and they dozed off not long after, Mike snuggling El’s belly and El sleepily stroking Mike’s soft, fat ass.


	7. Chapter 7: Confrontation

“El, I think we need to talk.”  
Hopper pulled a chair from the dining table into El’s room and sat on it. He’d filled out a bit, she noted - probably because he was buying so much more junk food to satiate her ever-growing appetite. His police uniform was tighter than she remembered and he wasn’t wearing a belt.  
“Sit down.”  
El sat on the edge of her bed, biting back a moan as she felt her belly sag between her thick thighs, pushing them apart. She’d been expecting him to sit her down for a ‘talk’ about her weight for a couple of months now; she was actually surprised he’d left it this long - nearly 5 months after she’d started dating Mike. Mike had been expecting this too, so they’d tried to figure out a cover story together - but they’d come up short. Neither El nor Mike could come up with a believable reason why she’d gained nearly 200 pounds since saving the world a year ago. They had then, of course, realised that they were 18 and so had just decided to confess.  
Still, Hop was her dad. She couldn’t just not tease him a little bit first.  
“What do we need to talk about?”  
Hopper sighed. He’d debated how best to go about this; torn between being harsh and effective and not wanting to hurt Eleven’s feelings by insulting her. He’d ended up halfway-happy, having to go to Joyce to get her help on a ‘heart-to-heart’ as she called it.  
“El, you’re - I don’t - it’s - “  
Hopper sighed and said, “Look, kid, I’m gonna stop beating around the bush. You got fat. Some would even say obese. Now, I know that I haven’t exactly given you the healthiest meals but come on, kid! This is getting out of hand.”  
El blinked at him innocently. “Is that it?”  
Hopper frowned. He’d expected a bit more pushback, or rebuttal, or temper, not just bland acceptance.  
“Uh… no, actually.” Hopper patted his flabby stomach. “All these snacks and all this unhealthy food hasn’t exactly been kind to me, kid. I’ve put on more than a few.”  
El thought through the scenarios she and Mike had run through. “Does Joyce like it?”  
Hopper, in a rare display of emotion, blushed and bowed his head. “I don’t know - I think so? - but that. Isn’t. The point. Why did you get so fat, El? And why do you seem to have dragged Mike and that Max kid down with you?”   
El faltered. Although she’d practised the confession loads of times, she was still nervous about this.  
“I’ve been… gaining weight… on purpose.”   
If Hopper’s eyebrows had gone any higher, they would have leapt off of his forehead. “On purpose!? Why?”  
“I like it. And Mike likes it. And it turns out Max loves it too, and she and Lucas are still together, so…”  
Hopper sat back in shock. Of all the responses he could have expected - wow. Purposeful weight gain.  
He sat forward, ready to lecture her about eating healthier and exercising and all that jazz, but as he opened his mouth, his belly gave an almighty rumble.  
El snickered. “Dinner?”  
Hopper sighed. He clearly wasn’t getting through to her just now, so he’d try again tomorrow. “Fine. I ordered pizza - don’t go getting any ideas! This is our last day before we start our new diet.”  
El grumbled, “Fine.” And heaved herself up - something that had been getting more difficult with each passing week - so she could waddle to the couch.  
——————————————————-  
But they didn’t start their new diet tomorrow. Or the next day. Or the next. In fact, a month later, Hopper was still using the “we’ll start tomorrow” excuse and he and El were still gaining rapidly.   
El tugged up her underwear and turned to her jeans. This had become a daily ritual for her; seeing how much tighter her jeans were than the day before. They passed over her calves with relatively little issues, but it was a struggle to get them past her thighs. The real battle begun when they reached her ass. Over the past few months, her backside had ballooned outwards to form a pair of jiggly, soft orbs of fat that bounced around at the slightest movement. El finally squeezed her fat shelf of an ass into her jeans, wincing at how tight it was, and fumbled around blindly under her belly to force the button into the hole. She waddled slowly over to the mirror, grinning when she noticed that she nearly filled it widthways. Patting her stomach, causing it to jiggle wildly, she turned sideways and took in her rapidly fattening figure.  
El had three defined chins now, pockets of flab that wobbled and swayed when she ate or talked. Her face had filled out too, giving it a sort of cherubic quality; her hair had also grown pretty quickly and now rested on her shoulders, tumbling down her neck and ending in curls. Further down, her breasts had burst through cup size after cup size - part of the reason Hop had taken so long to confront her about her gain was probably because he was embarrassed about having to buy her bras. Her breasts sagged under their own weight; they were more fat than naturally developed tissue at this point. Her thighs were tree-trunks of fat, pressing tightly together and forcing her into an exaggerated waddle whenever she moved.  
But none of these could compete with the main event - El’s belly. It sagged and jiggled in two massive rolls (her belly button formed the divide between the two) over her waistband, hanging down to cover her fly entirely. Thick, fatty love handles bulged from her sides; smaller rolls patterned her sides all the way up to her breasts. Her upper arms wobbled with flab as her fingers had thickened into sausages.  
El had never felt so hot in her life.  
Prior to the talk Hop had had with El about her (their) weight gain, he’d been tapping his foot impatiently outside her door after 5 minutes, but now there was silence, likely due to him trying to squeeze himself into his own steadily tightening uniform. El snickered as she imagined Hop swearing at his cop clothes. She pulled on her small grey backpack, making sure to stuff it as full as possible with snacks and soda, as whatever she didn’t eat she could just put in her locker.  
El was actually first out today; for once she was the one tapping her foot impatiently outside Hopper’s door.  
“Alright, alright, kid, I get it!” He sighed resignedly, pulling open his bedroom door to reveal a poorly disguised yet large overhang and moobs that were at war with his shirt. “Come on. Let’s go - “  
“Or we’ll be late.” El said, desperately trying not to laugh. Hop remained stony-faced, but she was sure she saw the flicker of a smile there.  
The car ride was silent apart from the radio as usual, but when they eventually pulled up to the school, Hop stopped her before she could get out the car and looked down at his stomach, at the way it spread out to engulf his lap.  
“We need to get this under control, kid.” He said, seemingly speaking more to himself than to El. “I’m creeping up on my old weight and I bet you’re not doing too hot either.”   
Hopper had been saying some variation of this for the last month or so every few days, always with the unspoken ‘we’ll start the diet tomorrow’. El nodded, not trusting herself to speak lest she point out the irony of that statement, and slung her bag over her shoulder as she got out the car, stifling a groan as she felt her body ripple with the movement. She waved at Hop and watched him stare at his flabby gut for a few more seconds before driving off. Grinning to herself, El began to waddle slowly into school, making her way towards the others inside.  
“El!”  
Mike greeted her with an amazing kiss and a warm, squishy hug. His weight gain had been a bit slower than hers - more distant parents, but slightly healthier diet - but she’d loved every second of it. El almost moaned as she felt her vast flab sink into his chubby potbelly. She swore she saw him bite back a moan as well.  
“This is really sweet, but we exist too.”  
“Sorry” El said sheepishly, blushing, but Dustin replied,  
“Nah, don’t sweat it. Mileven is adorable!”  
The entire group - Mike and El included - groaned at the ship name Dustin had coined for the pair of them. As Mike started ranting about a new D&D campaign he’d written to the guys, El turned to Max and enveloped her best friend in an even warmer and squishier hug than the one she’d shared with Mike.  
Max had really blown up over the last few months; a good few inches of belly hung out of her shirt and covered half of her fly, her breasts looked like they were a breath away from bursting her bra and her ass wobbled and swayed and was wider than the rest of her, something, as she’d whispered to El during one of their sleepovers, that Lucas loved.  
“You’re getting so big!” El whispered.  
“Me?” Said Max incredulously. “Have you seen yourself lately?”  
El giggled and Max shushed her, smiling, her face bright red as El hip-checked her belly, causing it to bounce around endlessly. They’d agreed to try and keep the discussions about each other’s weight gain to private places - not just because they didn’t want the gossip wildfire that would spring from such a topic, but also because Dustin and Will didn’t know yet. Despite how big El had gotten since Dustin had pointed out her weight gain - and how Max had ballooned like a blimp - he hadn’t said a word since; likely too afraid of Max to comment on a girl’s weight ever again. Will, on the other hand, was just tactful and more to the point - kind. He himself was pretty skinny, with barely any fat on him, but he was nice enough to refrain from saying anything about it.  
The bell rang suddenly, making them all jump and run (or, in Max and El’s case, waddle) to their various classes.  
———————————————————  
“I need help, Joyce.”  
Hopper had dropped El off today under the guise of going to work, just like any normal day, but in reality he needed Joyce’s advice. She was the much better and far more experienced parent - sure, she hadn’t had to deal with anything like this before, but she’d probably do a damn sight better at handling it than he could.  
“Help with what?”  
“It’s…” Hopper sighed. “It’s El.”  
Joyce gave him a look. “You’re only just now realising this? I would say you were more observant than that, but it took me years to ask you out, so I suppose I can’t really talk.”  
Hopper smiled at the memory, but then remembered why he was there and snapped out of his blissful memories. “She’s so fat, Joyce; I’m pretty sure she’s morbidly obese. I know that the ‘good parent’ thing to do would be to put her on a diet and get her to lose the weight, but she seems so happy now. Besides, putting her on a diet would mean putting myself on a diet, and I know I need to but there’s a big difference between saying and doing - “  
“Hey,” said Joyce, placing her hands on his shoulders. “We’ve talked about this. I like you the way you are. Don’t feel you need to lose weight for me, because you don’t.”  
“And what about El?”  
Joyce shrugged. “I know I say this every time you come to me with a parenting problem, but it really is up to you. Still, even I’ve noticed that she seems very happy - is she unhealthy at all?”  
“No, surprisingly.” Hopper replied. “No sign of diabetes, arthritis, heart disease, anything - she seems to be in perfect health.”  
“Then by all means, let her be happy, Hop. If her health deteriorates - bear in mind that could happen any day - then sure, put her on a diet, make her exercise, the whole shebang. Until then? I’d advise to just let her find her own boundaries. And besides,” Joyce slid her arms up Hopper’s back and kissed him, “if you do end up putting El on a diet, don’t worry. I’ll still have plenty of junk for you.”  
Hopper grinned, kissing her back and wrapping his strong arms around her before breaking away. “I’d better be going; I’m supposed to be at work by now.”  
“Yeah, sure. You’re still coming to Karen’s for dinner, right?”  
“Yeah,” said Hopper. “I’ll see you there. Oh, Joyce?”  
Joyce turned around and put down the can of beans she was putting on the shelf.  
“Thanks. For the talk.”  
She broke into a wide smile. “Anytime, Hop.”  
———————————————————  
Mike opened the door, letting Dustin and Will barrel past him towards the basement. Max waddled after them, Lucas holding her hand the whole way, and El waddled slowly and languorously behind them. Upon seeing her, squeezed into that tight dress that her vast body tried its best to burst out of, Mike nearly absent-mindedly closed the door in Hopper’s face before realising he was there and opening the door all the way, looking sheepishly at the floor. Hopper and Joyce went to join Karen, Ted, Mrs Henderson and the Sinclairs in the sitting room while the Party congregated downstairs in the basement. Before El waddled down the stairs, though, Mike stopped her.  
“Um…” he said, fidgeting nervously. “Do you want to, uh… do you want to tell them? About… this?”  
El frowned. “About what?”  
Mike blushed and murmured, “Us getting fat on purpose.”  
“Oh.” El said. Despite claiming not to be embarrassed about it, she was a bit reluctant to tell their friends in case they reacted negatively. Max already knew, of course, but El had told her not to tell Lucas; obviously Dustin and Will had no idea.  
“Yeah.” She said. “If we don’t tell them, they’re just going to keep worrying more about why we’re gaining weight so it’s probably better to just tell them now.”  
Mike nodded and they started downstairs, El noticing happily that Mike’s flabby belly was jiggling merrily as he walked down the stairs - or was he waddling slightly?  
“Guys? El and I, umm… we wanna tell you something.”   
He paused for a few seconds, working up the courage, then said “elandihavebeengettingfatonpurpose”  
Will giggled. “Uh, what?”  
Mike took another deep breath. “El and I are, uh… getting fat… on purpose.”  
Silence.  
Mike started freaking out, instinctively looking for the nearest food source so he could stress-binge, but then Dustin spoke up, seemingly to Will.  
“You owe me five bucks, dude.”  
Even El frowned at this. “You bet on… why we’re getting fat?”  
“It’s not exactly subtle,” said Dustin, “I mean, not only have you gotten obese - “  
“Dustin!” Max reprimanded.  
“ - but Mike’s also put on a few, and Max has gained a ton of weight ever since that sleepover she and El had months ago.”  
Dustin looked all smug and superior, like he’d figured out some intricate mystery, while Mike looked sheepish and El sighed.  
“Can we just eat already? I’m starving.”  
———————————————————  
Mike woke up in the middle of the night because his belly had just rumbled so loudly that he was sure it had woken the others up; he didn’t see anyone though. As quietly as he could, Mike crept upstairs, going straight for the kitchen where he’d find a pretty big cake to satiate his hunger.  
Except for the simple fact that El and Max appeared to have beaten him to it.  
The two fat teenagers sat on chairs dragged through from the dining room (they were probably sturdier than the bar stools at the island), stuffing their plump faces with the very cake Mike had planned to stuff into his growling belly. Max saw him first and left as quickly as she could, causing El to look up from her snack.  
Realising how familiar this situation was, Mike grinned. “I actually made that for you so it’s ok.”  
El smiled shyly at him and Mike took in her massive body; her belly bulging out of her T-shirt, her breasts looking like they were about to rip through said T-shirt and her ass hanging off either side of the chair.  
Mike’s erection led the way over to El, his hands sinking into her impossibly soft flesh as he leaned over it to kiss her.  
“You taste like cake” Mike said, smiling, causing El to giggle. She held up a slice and Mike opened his mouth obediently, chewing and swallowing every delicious mouthful. She picked up another slice and fed it to him; eventually feeding him the entire rest of the cake. Mike moaned as she rubbed his stuffed belly; he was so fat that it was still soft to the touch despite being packed to the brim.  
El kissed him, their bellies squishing together as they stood, stumbling into the sitting room, their lips not losing contact for a second. Mike’s tongue snaked into El’s mouth as they sat down on the couch, El groaning as their tongues danced together. They broke the kiss for long enough to take their clothes off - all of them - and they immediately met again in a passionate, heated kiss. El pushed Mike down into the couch incrementally and gripped his dick in her hand, causing him to buck violently and moan her name. Holding it still, El slowly lowered herself onto Mike’s dick and gasped at how good it felt. She started sliding herself up and down on Mike’s dick, causing them both to moan and shudder in pleasure. However, given that El had pretty much no stamina, she and Mike switched positions pretty quickly. Mike slid into her again and started thrusting; both of their bodies jiggled and swayed wildly at the motion. Mike jiggled El’s belly and she squeezed his moobs; they both came pretty quickly. Mike pulled out and they collapsed into each other’s arms.  
“That was amazing.” Said Mike, grinning stupidly. “You’re amazing.”  
El smiled and replied, “you were more amazing.”  
“Hey, El?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Um…” A familiar bashful nervousness came over Mike as he fidgeted, playing with her love handles while avoiding her gaze. “How, um… how big - “  
“How big do I want to get?” El finished and Mike nodded. “I don’t know, really. I’m 297 pounds now - “ she grinned as she saw Mike grow hard at her words - “but I don’t think I want to stop getting fatter. What about you?”  
Mike shrugged. “I’ll get as fat as you want.”  
El grinned at that and pulled him close, kissing him passionately, her tongue working its way into his mouth. They ended up having sex a second time before they eventually drifted off snuggling each other, their immense flab squishing and folding together beautifully.


	8. Chapter 8: Together

Sunlight shone through the curtains, filtering across El’s face and bringing her gently back from her slumber to being awake.  
Yawning widely, El stretched out, raising her arms above her head as far as they would go. Scratching her stomach lazily, she began her arduous daily quest of getting out of bed. She rolled sideways and, with a lot of cursing and shoving, managed to heave herself into a sitting position, leaving her belly to sag between her thighs and hang off of the edge of the bed, pushing her aforementioned thighs wide apart to make room for itself.  
In the months since she and Mike had first had sex, life had become a whirlwind of pleasure. Every day, she would get up and force herself into clothes that steadily got tighter and tighter until she grew beyond their capabilities and Hopper had to buy her new, bigger ones. She’d usually spend the day grazing on snacks and eating copious amounts of food at mealtimes, of which there were 4 on weekends. El spent most afternoons and evenings at Mike’s house; they spent the time stuffing each other and having amazing sex, to all of which Hopper was extremely oblivious. Hop himself was getting pretty big these days; El had caught him more than once shamefully raiding the fridge in the early hours of the morning, which she’d stayed silent about. Unlike her, Hop wasn’t intentionally gaining, just suffering collateral damage from El, which she felt a little guilty about.  
Snapping back to the present, El then spent the next few minutes heaving and shoving and swearing and sweating until she was finally able to stand. Waddling over to the mirror, El observed gleefully that she was wider than the mirror now. Turning sideways didn’t help anymore, as she was just as wide that way, but she turned nonetheless.  
Running her chubby hands over her vast belly, El grinned lazily at her massive frame. Her belly sagged down to her knees when she was standing up and stuck out pretty far in front of the rest of her. El’s breasts were like watermelons, resting heavily on her huge stomach and jiggling around when she moved. When she was lying down, her breasts fell back to caress her cheeks sweetly.  
Behind her, El’s ass bulged out about half as far as her belly on the other side of her, wobbling and swaying with the slightest movement. It provided a cushion of fat for her to sit on and if she fell - which, at her current size, had happened once or twice - it was a handy crash pad. Further up El’s body, five chins bounced around merrily when she talked, leaving her with what was essentially a ring of flab around her neck. Rolls patterned her sides, culminating in thick love handles that drooped over her waistband, resting on thighs so elephantine that even wadding was becoming a chore now.  
El waddled slowly and languorously over to her wardrobe and pulled out a custom-made pair of sweatpants and a tent-like T-shirt. Tugging them on left a good few inches of her belly exposed, but it made her feel more hot than normal, which given her current enormity was saying something. El started rubbing her gigantic stomach, moaning softly at the feel of her own silky smooth flab. She stopped quickly, however, when she heard the all-too-familiar tapping of Hop’s foot outside her door.  
Despite heading pretty quickly towards the label of ‘morbidly obese’, Hopper had once again started being the one who was ready first, although to be fair it was becoming a tad difficult for El to get dressed with such limited mobility.  
Speaking of Hopper…  
“Kid, hurry up and come and get breakfast. You’re going to be late for the last day of school if you don’t eat it fast enough.”  
Sighing, El gave her vast frame one last jiggle before pulling open her bedroom door, beginning to waddle through - and getting stuck.   
“Um… Dad? Can you help me please?”  
——————————————————————  
The past few months had been pretty hard on Hopper.   
Firstly, he’d noticed he’d been gaining weight. Nothing major; just a few extra snacks here and there. El seemed to have developed a sudden adoration for any and all junk food, meaning that he, trying to be a good parent, had provided her with as much junk food as she could eat - which, in retrospect, had probably been a pretty big part of why El was so fat today.  
Then, however, he’d started to spiral.  
After sitting down and finally confronting El about her pretty considerable weight gain, Hopper had sworn to himself that he would put the both of them on a diet. They were going to eat healthier, exercise regularly and maybe even start eating diet food.  
But, of course, that hadn’t happened. He’d been too concerned with his weight; Joyce; being an overprotective father to El in front of Mike, that he’d completely forgotten about the intended diet and had instead been almost ritualistically been buying more and more of the same junk foods each week, somehow not noticing much how both he and El were swelling like balloons. So the last few months had been spent stuffing his face with junk food, shamefully raiding the fridge during the night, all while El did the same but ate more than three times as much. As a result, Hopper’s belly now rested on his fly button and his moobs stretched his shirt.  
Nothing, however, could compare to El.  
Right now was one of those moments where Hopper truly realised just how obese El had become. He felt hot, prickly shame wash over him as he realised that he’d let his daughter eat and eat and eat until she was too fat for her own bedroom doorway.  
Shaking himself out of his memories, Hopper reached forward, grabbed El’s chubby hands, and pulled. He could see her wriggling, trying to free herself; but their efforts came to no avail. Eventually El just had to just use her powers to squeeze herself out. Hopper looked his daughter up and down and sighed.  
“Kid, this… this is just ridiculous now. You’re getting stuck in doorways, for God’s sake! I know I’ve never really told you to stop eating, and I know that I’m not exactly the best role model, but I’m putting my foot down. No more junk, no more laziness; from now on we will spend every weekend trying to lose - “  
*rumble rumble*  
El giggled as she poked Hopper in the flabby hanging part of his gut and smiled, saying, “Should we not at least have breakfast first?”  
Hopper sighed; at this point he was seriously considering giving up. If El was intentionally gaining weight, and also not listening to him, there was really no chance of him stopping her anytime soon.  
He waddled to the couch - this was a new and frustrating development, this slight waddle - and sat down heavily, his belly spreading out to engulf his lap as he picked up one of the stacks of pancakes and began to eat them ravenously.  
It took El quite a bit longer to shift her considerable bulk to the couch. The living room was thankfully directly outside her bedroom, which meant that she didn’t have to risk getting stuck in any more doorways. She sat down on the couch, her belly pouring between her thighs and rolling over the edge of the couch, and leaned forward to grab some pancakes as well. Unlike Hopper, who, however ravenously he was doing so, was eating them with cutlery, El simply leaned back, rested the plate on the dome of her stomach, and shovelled pancakes into her awaiting mouth until she was faced with an empty plate, maple syrup smeared round her mouth and only a partially full stomach. She quickly remedied this, however, with three more full plates, by which time Hopper was doing that impatient-foot-tapping thing again. El held her flabby arms out and Hopper heaved her to her feet. Grabbing her backpack, filled to the brim with snacks as always, El slowly waddled after Hop out the front door; this was wider than her bedroom door so she only got stuck for a few seconds before managing to squeeze out the door.  
——————————————————————  
“Dude, that ceremony put me to sleep multiple times!”  
The annual graduation ceremony had just finished and half of the Party had slept through most of it. The speeches were as dry as ever, but this year there was the slight difference that El, Max and Mike were all morbidly obese and so had very little energy, meaning that they found themselves dozing off during the ceremony a lot more often than in previous years.  
They were currently walking to Mike’s place for the traditional, celebratory end-of-year sleepover. Dustin and Will were leading the group due to being the least encumbered; Lucas was holding Max’s arm as she waddled after the two boys, her belly bouncing against her thighs with every step. El and Mike were waddling slowly behind the group, Mike’s belly swaying side to side a third of the way down his thighs and El’s slapping against her knees with every step.  
El and Max split off from the guys when they came to Max’s house; as much as Lucas and especially Mike wanted to argue, the end-of-year sleepover was, and had always been, a tradition for the boys, so Max and El had always just had a sleepover of their own.  
They got inside and dumped their bags in the hallway, eager to sit down and start eating. They waddled into Max’s bedroom and -   
“Damn it!” El exclaimed. “This happened this morning, too!”  
Frowning, Max popped a handful of sweets in her mouth and turned around to see what was wrong. She then nearly choked on her M&Ms when she caught sight of El wedged in the doorway, a wall of sheer fat.  
Max could feel herself growing warm down below as she watched El’s flab jiggle and ripple in her attempts to get herself out. She managed to force herself out of the doorway using her powers, but with a bit too much force. This resulted in El slamming into Max, causing her to collapse onto the bed and El to collapse on top of her.  
Max was about to make some hilarious remark when she realised that their noses were centimetres from each other. Max licked her lips.   
El leaned in slowly and kissed her; slowly at first, but it quickly grew more heated. Max moaned into El’s mouth as their tits rubbed together and El’s hands began kneading and playing with Max’s doughy gut.  
“Hey El, I think I left - “  
Max and El sprang apart as quickly as their fat bodies allowed, blushing profusely and looking incredibly guilty.  
“Mike - I’m so so sorry - I can explain - “  
Mike, however, seemed to not need El’s apology, for he leaned in and silenced her with a kiss. Then, to Max’s great surprise, he leaned across to kiss her as well.  
It didn’t take long before all three of them were stripping their clothes off, unleashing their immense bodies in all their plump glory. El pressed Mike into her belly and he moaned loudly as he grinded his dick against her belly, gasping at each roll that rubbed against it. Meanwhile, Max was alternating between humping Mike from behind and stuffing her fat face with the snacks she and El had brought over. Mike suddenly rolled away from El, his enormous belly and chubby, puffy moobs jiggling wildly with the movement, and pressed himself up against Max, grinding his dick against her pussy, causing both of them to moan and shudder in pleasure, which in turn caused their entire bodies to jiggle endlessly. Finally, he turned back to El and with Max’s help, held up her truly huge stomach to allow Mike to plunge himself inside her and start thrusting while he slipped his hand between Max’s legs. Mike’s moans reached new pitches, El was breathing more heavily than she had in a year and Max was groaning loudly, all three of them jiggling madly and gasping in pleasure. The three of them all came at roughly the same time and all three of them collapsed back onto the bed. Together, they completely filled it - El was taking up most of the space, with Mike and Max, while still vast in their own rights, taking up far less space.   
After several minutes of panting, severely out of breath from that amazing occurrence, Mike piped up.  
“Who wants dinner?”  
——————————————————————  
Mike ended up ordering 5 entire pizzas for himself, 7 for Max and 10 for El. Being the smallest, Mike was the one who waddled to the door to collect the food, and once he’d waddled back, Max and El had to stop themselves from grabbing the food out of his hands. Once Mike had given each of them their respective orders, he sat down heavily and they all began devouring their dinners, getting pizza sauce all over their fat faces and crumbs all down their tits and Mike’s moobs. Once they’d demolished the pizzas, laying back, holding their stuffed bellies and groaning, Mike spoke.  
“Guys, I, uh… I think we should probably talk about how big we’re going to get.”  
El and Max both suddenly looked up, their food comas seemingly gone.  
Over the last year or so, all three of them had gotten pretty fat. Mike’s belly now sagged about a third of the way down his thighs when he stood; his love handles bulged out over his waistband; his moobs were large and plump and soft; his ass was globular and squishy; his thighs pressed against each other and forced him to waddle everywhere and his multiple chins wobbled and swayed during speech or eating.  
Max had gained a bit more weight than Mike; she had mostly the same proportions except for her belly, which hung halfway down her thighs, and obviously her breasts, which were themselves much bigger than Mike’s moobs.  
However, neither of them came close to El’s rapid expansion. She’d gone from a skinny twig to a blubbery whale of a girl who was so fat she got stuck in doorways and had trouble getting out of bed.  
“I’ll start.” Mike said uncertainly, before clearing his throat and continuing. “We’ve all gained a ton of weight over the last year and no one seems to show any signs of stopping us. So the question remains - how big do you guys want to get?”  
Max pondered Mike’s question carefully, weighing up her options, before saying, “Probably around about El’s size. Not so big that I can’t do things, but I don’t wanna lose weight either.”  
Mike nodded and turned to El. She looked deep in thought and finally replied,  
“I like the way I am just now. I’m getting pretty big and it feels so good!” El paused to jiggle her vast belly and moaned at the sensation. “I also don’t think I can stop gaining; I love food so much. I’ll probably just keep getting fatter. What about you?”  
Mike looked down at his belly, which he was absent-mindedly rubbing, and said, “On the one hand, I know that this is really unhealthy and that if I don’t stop, I’m going to end up bigger than you, El. But at the same time, that just sounds… perfect.”  
El grinned at that, patted her vast belly and let out a tremendous belch. “Can you order more pizzas? I think I’ve still got some room.”  
Mike smiled, picked up the phone and ordered 5 more pizzas for each of them. Once they arrived, Mike once more waddled to the door to get them and not long after the three obese teenagers were shoving food in their increasingly fat faces.   
After they’d finished, Mike groaned in equal pain and pleasure at his fullness as he struggled to his feet. “Anyone up for round 2?”  
El giggled. “I’d love to, but I can’t get up!”  
At the realisation that she was too stuffed to move, Mike instantly grew hard and made his way over to her, kissing her heatedly. One thing led to another and once again Mike’s dick was inside her, causing them both to moan and groan and shudder in pleasure, which was increased tenfold when Max waddled over and rested her entire body weight on the pair of them. The feel of her fat tits engulfing his head caused Mike to let loose a whine at the sensation; he reached his hand back to find her pussy and soon after they all collapsed in a sweaty, fatty heap on the floor, their combined flab seeming like a mountain of fat. Mike handed each of them a glass of Coke and they shared a toast. “To getting fat together.”  
“To getting fat together!”  
They lay like that until they fell asleep, Mike and Max’s bellies pressed together as they nuzzled into El’s in their sleep.


	9. Chapter 9: Moving In

“I won’t have a fucking whale for a daughter! Get the fuck out of my house!”  
Max sobbed as she waddled slowly away from her parents’ house towards El’s. Her parents had been bound to notice her stupendous weight gain eventually and given her stepdad’s hatred of anything that he thought threatened his image of a perfect nuclear family had to go, hence why Max was, for the moment, homeless.  
Rain - because of course it was raining - cascaded down her immense flab as she shifted one enormous, fleshy thigh in front of the other, the pleasure of her flab jiggling endlessly sharply contrasting her dire situation.   
Since that first threesome, she’d broken up with Lucas. Despite his initial insistence that he was more attracted to her the heavier she got - and this had been true up to a point - once her belly started becoming one of her most prominent (read: fattest) features, he’d become more and more distant again until she’d finally tracked him down and broken up with him. He’d come clean about his dwindling feelings for her and she’d confessed sheepishly about the threesome, but they’d parted amicably, vowing to stay best friends. She’d sworn after the first threesome with Mike and El that she didn’t want to get any bigger than El had been at that point, stating that she still wanted to be able to get around places, in contrast to El and Mike’s complete lack of inhibition on their gain. In reality, she’d been scared about her stepdad kicking her out since Day 1 of her gain, but figured she’d probably be pushing it too far if she got bigger than El had been.  
The three of them had had many, many food-filled and pleasure-filled days since, El and Mike growing without abandon, leaving Max to do more and more of the actual fucking while they mostly just lay there and got fucked. This was good for Max’s plan to control her weight, as it allowed her to exercise in an enjoyable way while still eating however much she wanted of whatever she pleased.  
However, Max had vastly underestimated the amount of food she was eating, both at El’s and at home, resulting in her swelling far past her intended limit. As a result of this oversight, her belly now sagged halfway down her shins in a cascade of chubby jelly rolls, brushing her shins as she manoeuvred her massive thighs around each other in the shuffle that her waddle had dwindled into. Her breasts had blown up to resemble elongated beanbags, resting on top of her belly, barrels of fat with very little naturally developed tissue. Her neck welded her fat head to her even fatter body with a ring of flab and her arms had thickened until they were as thick as her waist had previously been. Her dexterity had steadily decreased the fatter she got too as her fingers swelled with fat like the sausages she loved.  
She was currently waddling to El’s house, the one place she could think of where they’d let her stay. Mike’s parents already had three kids, and one of them was, of course, Mike, meaning that they already had one bloated whale to dramatically increase their food bill; they didn’t need another. Lucas was her best friend, but his parents would turn her away the moment they saw her voluptuous form. Dustin’s mom might take her in, but they were limited for space and only had one income. Her best bet apart from El’s would probably be Will’s house, as Joyce would understand her current morbidly obese state, but Joyce already contributed to El and Hopper’s enormous food bill and had two kids of her own. Therefore, her best option was the place she’d spent most of her summer - El’s house.  
It took her about half an hour of furious waddling to get there, but she finally arrived, panting, sweating and trembling with exertion, and knocked on the door. 

—————————————————————

Hopper couldn’t stop.  
He’d tried, again and again, time after time. He’d tried to put down that thick slice of cake; to throw away that doughnut; to discard that last tub of ice cream, but then his belly would let loose a truly monstrous growl of hunger and he’d dig in resignedly.   
So he’d tried a new diet - a gradual change rather than cold turkey. Rather than putting down the entirety of the thick slice, he’d cut it into two thinner slices and save the second for later; rather than eating the whole doughnut, he’d just cut it in half and save the other half for later.  
But that hadn’t worked either. He’d just ended up scoffing down the second half immediately afterwards. With the added problem of El, keeping his weight gain under control was a fruitless endeavour - literally. Every time El whined for food, he felt his own stomach give a sympathetic rumble as if it became hungry by proximity to the fattest person in town.   
Groaning at the 06:30 blaring at him from his alarm clock, Hopper grabbed a half-eaten doughnut from his bedside table and shoved it in his mouth, spraying crumbs everywhere. He sat up, allowing his belly to rest between his fattened thighs on the bed between them for a minute before heaving himself up, partially out of hunger and partially so he could call the station to take a day off.  
Waddling through to the kitchen (he’d steadily and shamefully gotten used to his little waddle, which was becoming more pronounced with every pound), his belly hanging low to touch his thighs as his moobs jiggled with each step, Hopper snagged a large bag of chips and a box of muffins to tide him over until El got up, slumping on a chair in front of the old TV in the kitchen.  
El’s continuous and rapid weight gain was something he’d skirted around for the longest time. When he’d first adopted her, she’d been extremely nervous to venture out into the world - understandably, given her childhood. This aversion to leaving the house for fear of the ‘bad men’ naturally led to a very sedentary lifestyle which, when paired with the special treatment Hopper felt she deserved for a while, led to her getting a small potbelly. Nothing too drastic, just a couple of rolls, but still there. Then, one evening, her curiosity had led to Mike playing with her belly, and then it started.  
Week after week she piled on the pounds and after she and Mike became a couple, her rate of growth only increased. She burst through set after set of clothes as she swelled to fill the doorway and eventually her bed. Hopper felt awful for letting this happen, but after El had fully explained it, he’d felt a bit better knowing she was at least happy.  
He finished making El’s breakfast and looked at the phone briefly before changing his mind, hauling his ass up (after, of course, he had finished his snack). Waddling back to his room, Hopper pulled on the largest police uniform they made, watching it stretch across his heavily fattened torso with an odd sort of satisfaction. Grabbing his hat, gun, keys, radio and badge on the way out the door, he yelled,  
“I’m going to work! See you tonight!”

————————————————————

El, of course, hadn’t told Hopper everything.  
She hadn’t told him about Max’s incorporation into her and Mike’s relationship, she hadn’t told him about the sexual aspect of any of it and she certainly hadn’t told him how she never intended to stop. Being at least somewhat honest with him had, however, cleared the air in a way El hadn’t even known she needed. Gone were the sighs, the eye rolls, the grumpiness - from both parties. In their place was laughter, inside jokes, and constant yet playful teasing about each other’s weight. It was nice to have a more amiable relationship with her dad and it was a nice change of pace from the rest of her life.   
Yawning, El stretched one fat arm out to the phone and called Mike, telling him to come over as usual. He reassured her that he’d be over as soon as he was dressed. She called Max next and oddly enough, no one answered for a good 30 seconds before her stepdad finally picked up the phone to tell her to hang up in some very colourful language.  
Lying back down, El began to massage her vast form, squeezing and jiggling her endlessly fat belly, moaning at the sensation. Lying down as she was currently, her stomach flowed in a veritable ocean of flab down to cover her feet. She didn’t know how far down it hung when she was standing up, as El hadn’t been able to stand for months now. Her breasts were truly enormous sacks of fat, with her nipples almost constantly erect at their tips. Her neck was so encased in fat that El could barely turn her head. Her ass spread out beneath her and wobbled off either side of the bed. Her thighs were thicker than two of herself back when she was skinny; they were part of the reason she was bed-bound. Immobile.  
El felt hotter than she ever had.  
Every inch of her body was an erogenous zone; just rubbing her endless flab was enough to cause that pleasurable feeling between her legs to start building. She’d come to really enjoy the threesomes she, Mike and Max had, especially as she did less and less of the work and mainly just lay there while Max did most of the work.  
Shouting back assent to Hopper’s decision to go to work, El reached under her bed and pulled out several boxes of doughnuts, stuffing them in her fat, gaping maw. She was just polishing off the last couple when Mike began forcing himself through the door.   
Mike had gotten so deliciously fat over the past few months that if El had been able to get up, she would have fucked him where he stood. As it was, she just had to watch, getting increasingly aroused, as he struggled to squeeze his fat through her bedroom doorway. Eventually, he gave up and gave El the puppy-dog eyes. Rolling her own eyes, El concentrated and Mike was pulled out of the doorway by her powers, stumbling forward to land on her gigantic stomach, causing waves to ripple through her immense fat as well as his own.  
Mike’s belly reached down to his ankles standing up; it was a miracle he could still move around at all. His moobs had become plump, pillowy rolls of flab that sat atop his vast belly, topped themselves by his ring of neck fat. Mike’s ass ballooned out behind him, two globe-sized orbs of jiggling, wobbling fat that bounced hypnotically whenever he moved.   
He sank into El’s huge form, sighing in bliss and hedonistic pleasure as their fat melded beautifully. Likewise, El moaned at his own obese form sinking into hers. However, there was a more pressing issue at hand. El slapped his sagging left moob and he groaned in pleasure before asking, “What?”  
El raised an eyebrow at him for a second or two before Mike realised she meant breakfast and began the arduous task of squeezing his vastly fattened self through the doorway.  
On his way to the kitchen, however, Mike ran into a welcome surprise- Max. What was worrying, however, was the fact that she seemed to be sobbing.  
“Hey!” Mike said, waddling over to her and enveloping her in a mutually, incredibly squishy hug. “What’s wrong?”  
“My stepdad,” Max replied, “kicked me out for, and I quote, looking like a ‘fucking whale’.”   
Mike shook his head in sympathy for Max and beckoned her towards El’s bedroom. “C’mon, I know something that’ll cheer you up.”  
Max sighed as she followed Mike towards the bedroom, complaining, “Mike, I’m really not in the mood for sex right now -“  
That was when she saw El, her endlessly flabby form spread out across the entire bed, whining for food.  
“Well, maybe…” Max said as warmth began to pool in her lower belly.   
Grinning, Mike forced his skintight clothes off of his enormous body, watching as Max did the same; El didn’t wear any clothes as none would fit her. Max lay her immense fat down on El’s, moaning loudly as their exposed flesh rubbed together. Her moans increased in pitch when Mike lay down on the other side of El’s belly, his own vast stomach and chubby right moob pressed against Max’s belly and left tit. Groaning, Max began to jiggle El’s belly - which caused all three of them to jiggle endlessly - with one hand as she squeezed her fat hand underneath her belly to finger herself. Mike’s belly in response jiggled against his cock-head, eliciting deep groans of pleasure as his dick was masturbated by his own wobbling belly. El, meanwhile, was lost in a realm of pure ecstasy as the two bloated whales that were her partners jiggled their enormous bodies against her own immobile form. Pretty soon, all three vast pigs were gasping and shuddering as their orgasms overcame them. Being the smallest of them, Max then got up to squeeze through the bedroom door to collect a veritable banquet of food, just under a third of which went to her and Mike respectively whereas just over a third went to El. The noises the three immensely obese teenagers made while they were stuffing their increasingly fat faces with whatever food was closest to them were downright sexual, akin to the noises they had just been making during sex. Once they were done, Max spoke up.  
“So, it doesn’t look like we’re stopping anytime soon.”  
Giggling, El nodded as much as she was able to with her ring of neck fat in the way. “I don’t think Hop’s ever going to stop me eating, so I don’t know how much bigger I can get.”  
“Maybe until you outgrow the bed?” Max proposed. “Oh God, that’d be so hot.” Her brain began to flood with euphoria just thinking about it.  
Mike, meanwhile, was busy pondering what his future held for him. “If I lose weight now, get this under control, then I’ll be able to go to uni, get a job etc. Whereas if I just keep getting fatter…”  
El grinned. “Please do the second one! I can’t wait until you’re lying next to me, just as immobile as I am.”  
Mike actually moaned at this though; spending his days doing nothing but eating and jiggling his flab against El’s to orgasm sounded pretty much perfect.   
“What the hell.” Mike smiled. “Sure. I’ll become immobile.”   
Max cheered and El joined in quickly, patting Mike on his belly. She couldn’t wait to grow even fatter with the people she loved, and she wouldn’t give it up for the world.


	10. Chapter 10: Epilogue

“Alright, so who can explain the significance of the macaroons, with particular reference to Nora?”  
Will lowered his hand as someone else began to give a rather long and complex answer, allowing him to sink into a pleasant daydream about what he’d be having for lunch. He was pretty sure his mom had packed him a PB&J, along with a hefty supply of items from their sweet stash.   
Will tuned back in just before the teacher called on him, giving what he thought was a reasonable answer as to why the Tarantella in the third act was significant to the narrative. After a few more questions for the class, their teacher arose, setting the class a reading task and sweeping out of the room for an impromptu staff meeting.  
While the rest of his classmates were rummaging in their bags for their copies of ‘A Doll’s House’, Will snuck a chocolate bar from the plentiful supply in his bag and sneakily stuffed it in his mouth, cheeks bulging like a chipmunk for a few seconds before he chewed and swallowed it. He swapped the empty wrapper in his hand for a fresh chocolate bar and ate it the same way, reading the play out of the corner of his eye so that he was prepared for any questions the teacher had when they came back. Will continued to sneak chocolates until he’d finished the reading section, at which point he put the play down and rested one hand on his stomach. He was pretty full, but that wouldn’t stop him from eating lunch.  
Speaking of which, the bell rang right as the teacher swept back into the classroom, immediately dismissing the class upon hearing the bell.  
Will shoved his copy of the play into his bag, slung it over his shoulder and headed for the cafeteria as fast as his legs would carry him. Spotting Dustin and Lucas, he made a beeline for their usual table. The three of them took out their lunches and began eating without a word.  
Dustin had a cold pizza, probably leftovers from his dinner the previous night, which he tucked into with gusto. Lucas was shovelling a curry down his throat and Will was chowing down on his multiple PB&Js along with those sweets he was daydreaming about in English.  
“So,” Dustin said through a mouthful of pizza, “you guys got any plans this weekend?”  
“I’m probably just gonna stay home, do some homework, eat some snacks, the usual.” Lucas replied. “What about you, Will?”  
Will shrugged. “I’m probably going to head over to Hopper’s place to see the Whales.”   
Dustin nodded. “I might join you, I might not. Depends on how much Mom’s working this weekend.”  
‘The Whales’ in question were Mike, Max and El. Since they’d all gotten too big to leave the house at Hopper’s place, they all lived there now. Will, Dustin and Lucas had codenamed them ‘the Whales’ in order to disguise their friends’ identities and location - they’d checked with the three of it was too offensive a codename, but they’d admitted it actually turned them on a little bit.  
Since it was a Friday, Dustin, Will and Lucas all had a free period in the afternoon, so they could all go home after lunch, which they did.  
“Hey, sweetie!” Joyce exclaimed. “How was school?”   
“It was pretty good,” Will replied, “but I think I might need a new T-shirt; this one shrunk in the wash.”  
Joyce looked at her son for a second before nodding. “I can sort that. Are you going to Hop’s today?”  
Will nodded. Joyce smiled at him and he gave her the obligatory hug, laughing as he did so, before going back to his room to change.  
Peeling off his T-shirt and jeans, Will stood in front of the mirror, feeling himself up. He squeezed his burgeoning moobs, watching with pleasure as his fingers sank into them. His hands slid down his body, to his belly. Even full of snacks and sweets and lunch, it was still wobbly and pliant, soft to the touch as always. It sagged over the waistband of his boxers and would have brushed the bottom of them if not for his erection pushing it up slightly.  
Panting, Will moved one hand into his boxers and wrapped around his dick; his other hand reached around to his soft, flabby rump, squeezing and quietly slapping, until he came in his boxers. He snuck to the bathroom to clean up and snuck back to his room to change his boxers and get dressed in clothes that were a lot tighter, pulling a baggy hoodie over his head to disguise how skimpily he was clothed.  
“I’m going to Hopper’s now; bye Mom!”  
His mother shouted goodbye to him from her own room and he got into the old rust bucket that he and his mom shared. Starting it up, he pulled out of the driveway and began driving to his destination. Along the way, he noted happily that his belly was just about touching the steering wheel. Grinning to himself, Will continued driving and was at the now Hopper-Mayfield-Wheeler household in minutes.  
—————————————————————  
Hopper woke up blindly pawing at the bed next to him, his sleep-addled brain trying to figure out why Joyce wasn’t lying next to him. In a few more moments, once he’d woken up a bit more, he realised that it was Friday afternoon and so Joyce would be at her own house waiting for Will to come home. The fact that it was Friday afternoon also, unfortunately, meant that he needed to go into work for his weekly review on the officers below him. Being the chief in a small, nowhere-town like Hawkins meant that there was very little crime to begin with, meaning that the old police trope of sitting around eating doughnuts was actually a lot more true than Hawkins P.D. let on. As a result, Hopper only really needed to go into the station to check up on his colleagues, which he’d managed to limit to once a week. This, naturally, had not been in his best physical interests; he’d put on well over 100 pounds since initiating this schedule. Each week, it got harder to waddle into the station and ignore his colleagues’ mutterings.  
Rolling sideways, Hopper felt his belly sag between his thighs, pushing them apart and sagging off the edge of the bed. Grunting with exertion, he heaved himself up and began his slow, languorous shuffle to the kitchen. Clad in nothing but ridiculously tight and revealing boxers, he felt his bare ass brush the doorway as he waddled through, his mind on one thing - food.  
As he ripped open the first of many packets of biscuits, shoving them in his ravenous mouth, Hopper thought back to when the only immobile, bloated whale he’d been housing was his own daughter. His perception of his own rather drastic weight gain had changed somewhat since then. He didn’t find his flab attractive or arousing, necessarily, as El apparently did - she’d shyly confessed as much to him on one of the rare occasions they ate a meal together. However, Joyce’s steadfast attraction to him, unwavering even as he packed on stone after stone, had been a big step in helping him to see that his fat was attractive, just not necessarily to him. Joyce had helped him feel a lot more comfortable in his own skin, as well as help him pay for the ever-increasing food bill, both of which he was endlessly grateful for.   
Waddling back into his room, his steps sending waves through the fleshy mass of his torso, Hopper pulled a custom-size police uniform that Joyce had sewn him over his enormous body. His moobs still stretched it tight, and his belly still threatened to burst open his trousers, but at least all of him was covered. He might have to beg Joyce to make him a new uniform soon.  
As he headed to the door, hearing a car pull up outside (judging by the wheeze of the engine, it was probably Will’s old rust bucket), Hopper looked in on the three mountains of fat he now took care of. Max’s parents had kicked her out for her size, and in Mike’s case, this had just happened to be where he finally grew too fat to fit through doorways. Mike’s parents gave Hopper a hefty sum of money each month to help pay for Mike, which in actuality paid for most of the household’s ridiculous food bill.   
Hopper felt pretty guilty sometimes for being the main enabler in the trio’s super-obesity. He had essentially sat back and watched as they ate away their futures. But one look at their faces, at how unbelievably happy and content they were now, alleviated the vast majority of that guilt. Her whole life, El had been miserable - more than that, she’d been horribly abused and treated like a tool rather than a person for well over a decade. Since this whole weight gain debacle began, however, she’d only gotten happier as she’d gotten fatter. Hopper reckoned that she deserved a bit of happiness.  
Turning away from the slumbering whales, he pulled on his coat and opened the door to find a significantly chubbier Will Byers standing there. Hopper gave a brief thought to how he hoped Will wasn’t going the same way, for the sake of finance, but he brushed it aside and stood back to let him in.  
“I’ll be back around 11 tonight, ok, kid?”  
“Ok, sir.” Will said, staring at the ground. The guy’s father had been awful to the whole Byers family, and Will in particular still had trouble sometimes realising that he was loved by his parents, particularly Hopper. The man in question patted him on the shoulder, told him, “They’ll need fed when they wake up”, and waddled out to his car, getting in and pulling away.  
—————————————————————  
Mike woke up at around 2 in the afternoon, which was a little earlier than he normally did. His hands gravitated towards the vast white ocean of fat that was his stomach by instinct, kneading and massaging it. Buried deep underneath his immense, heavily fattened form, he felt his cock harden.  
At the front door, he heard Hopper and Will exchange pleasantries before Hopper left and Will entered. As soon as Hopper’s car could be heard pulling away from the house, Will stepped into the room.  
Mike reached one meaty trunk of an arm out to poke El’s breast and she did the same to Max. All three gigantic fatties blinked the sleep out of their eyes and focused on the much smaller, yet still obese teenager in front of them.  
Will immediately stripped, allowing his partners to ogle at his steadily fattening form. Mike grew more and more aroused as he saw Will’s plump yet pert moobs, his deliciously thick thighs and love handles, his soft, saggy ass and his flabby belly that bulged over the waistband of his boxers to rest on the bottom of the aforementioned garment.  
Will grinned, his double chin bunching up and his chubby, adorable cheeks flushing red.   
“Like what you see?”  
Mike’s tongue lolled out of his mouth at that criminally flirtatious statement, just managing to get out, “Come over here.”  
Will waddled over to him, throwing himself down on Mike. This act sent tidal waves rippling through his immensely flabby belly, setting every inch of his endlessly soft body jiggling. Will lifted his belly up, set it down with a wet SLAP on Mike’s enormous, bulging moobs and began grinding his dick against his boyfriend’s flab. Mike was pushed closer and closer to that finish line as Will jiggled, squished, wobbled and slapped his belly, shouting Will’s name as his brain was overcome with pleasure, coming all over the underside of his vast stomach.  
Will pushed himself off of Mike and crawled under Max, jiggling her from below to get her warmed up and wet. Max cried out in pleasure as Will ate her out, his tongue swirling and writhing inside her, causing Max to come so hard she almost blacked out.  
Finally, Will collapsed on top of El, who filled the entirety of her bed and was easily the fattest of the bunch. He kissed the thick ring of fat that encased her neck and worked his way down to her breasts. He hefted one, which took two hands, and suckled on it, making El shudder in pleasure, which set her endlessly fat body jiggling. Will moved over and suckled on her other breast before trailing kisses all the way down her immense stomach and under it until he kissed his way to her centre. Once there, Will stroked, licked and sucked until El was gasping his name as she came into his mouth.  
Clambering out from underneath her belly, Will finally pulled off his boxers, allowing his dick to press against the underside of his belly. He muttered his way through eeny-meeny-miny-moe, landing on Mike, whom he then waddled over to. Climbing over Mike’s hugely fat belly and gargantuan moobs, Will lifted up his belly, allowing Mike to stuff his dick in his mouth. The sudden rush of pleasure caused to drop his belly in surprise, which landed gently on Mike’s round, chubby head. Feeling Will’s soft, warm flab encasing him had Mike gasping Will’s name around his cock as he sucked, ending in Will moaning loudly as he came in his boyfriend’s mouth, Mike himself coming a second time.  
Completely spent, the three super-obese teens slumped against each other as much as they were able to while Will heaved himself up to go and retrieve four enormous cakes from the kitchen - a mere snack for the three vast, immobile pigs, but, for now, still a veritable feast for Will. All four teenagers moaned as the heavenly treat hit their tongues, shovelling as much cake into their fat, gaping maws as fast as they could. The end result was cake smeared all over their flabby jowls and crumbs scattered down their enormous chests, which were virtually indistinguishable at this point - the only difference was the larger teats at the end Max’s and El’s breasts.  
After they finished their cakes, Will waddled out of the room and returned with many, many ‘meat feast’ pizzas. Copious amounts of grease, fat and oil ran down their faces and caked their many rolls as they stuffed their rapidly fattening faces with pizza. The pleasurable moans coming out of all of them aroused the four of them once more, and Will dutifully made his rounds again, enjoying every gasp and shudder and groan as he nipped, licked, sucked and fucked.  
—————————————————————  
El sighed happily as she gazed at her partners. The addition of Will to their polyamorous relationship had allowed for much more fun and much more weight gain amongst the three bloated whales, as they didn’t have to do anything beyond sometimes sucking him off.   
El’s entire life had become nothing but an endless cycle of food, sex and hedonistic pleasure, and she loved every single second of it. She would very occasionally still have nightmares of her time back in the lab, but they were few or far between and a squeeze from one of her loving partners would chase the remnants of the nightmare from her mind.  
Looking round at her partners, she smiled softly and cleared her throat, causing them to all look at her.  
“I know that we’ve had our differences in the past,” she began, smirking as Mike and Max glared at each other playfully before breaking into giggles, “but I’m so happy with what we’ve become. I love you guys more than anything and I wouldn’t change a single thing about any of this.”  
They all nodded in agreement, though Will spoke up afterwards.  
“Well, there is one thing I would change.”  
El frowned at him, suddenly fearful that one of her beloved boyfriends was going to admit that he found them disgusting, that he wanted nothing to do with them, and leave, but Will quenched her fears with his next statement.  
“I want more than anything to be lying next you three, immobile, right now.”  
Mike grinned and slapped his boyfriend’s flabby stomach - the only reason he could reach was because Will was lying on his own vast belly. “You’d better start eating then, skinny!”  
This caused all four of them to start laughing so hard they went red in the face, their whole bodies jiggling violently. That was how Hopper found them when he got home from work (though thankfully Will had had the sense to squeeze himself back into his ridiculously tight clothes). Shaking his head, Hopper waddled into the living room, telling Will he was welcome to stay the night. As Will nodded assent, and Mike and Max poked fun at each other, El smiled. She really couldn’t have asked for better partners, a better relationship, or a better life.  
All was well.


	11. Chapter 11: Epilogue 2, Electric Boogaloo

_Small disclaimer: I intended Chapter 10 to be the last instalment, but writing chapters for this fic is so enjoyable and oddly relaxing for me, so I decided to make this an(other) epilogue rather than a slight ret-con - if I add more chapters, however, that ret-con will probably have to be initiated. ___

__Mr Sinclair gestured at an empty dining chair that stood opposite himself and his wife, indicating that his son should take it. “Sit down, son.”  
Lucas looked between his parents warily. “What did I do? If Erica accused me of something, I swear, she’s lying, I don’t care what she - “  
His father glared at him and he shut up immediately, pulling out the chair his father had indicated. As he sat down and tucked the chair in towards the table, Lucas tried to ignore the awful creaking sound emanating from underneath him. He tried to pretend that what he felt on the lowest part of his belly was mere air; that he’d accidentally brushed the front of it with his arm. However, the stare Lucas’ dad was levelling at his midsection kind of shattered the feeble pretence. Feigning naïvety, Lucas raised his eyebrows at his parents. “If it’s not something Erica made up, then what is it?”  
Lucas considered himself a good kid. He did all his homework with loads of time to spare, he got good grades and he had a girlfriend - well, ex-girlfriend, but the point was that it demonstrated his maturity. The only thing that he could think of as the reason for why he was in trouble was what his parents, and his father in particular, were glaring daggers at. Him, or more specifically, his considerable midsection. Lucas’ father then confirmed his suspicions with his very next statement.  
“You don’t think the fact that you’re the size of a hippo has anything to do with - “  
“Honey!” Lucas’ mom scolded. “We said no insults!”  
She sighed. “What your father is trying to say, sweetie,” - she shot his dad a look - “is that you’ve put on a worrying amount of weight. We want you to lead a happy and healthy life.”  
Lucas scowled. “I am happy! And anyway, this is such bullshit!” Ignoring the cry of ‘Language!’ from his mother, he forged on. “Hopper’s fine with El, Mike and Max, and Will - “  
His father shushed him. “First of all, I would say it was good of the Chief to take Max and Mike in after their families gave up on them if he hadn’t been the primary cause of the problem. He didn’t just let them get fat, son, which would be bad enough - they’re freaking whales who can’t leave the house. If he wasn’t Chief, and if that kid of his wasn’t being hunted by the government, I’d seriously consider filing some sort of neglect or abuse charge against him. It’s sick, and you say you want to go the same way?”  
Lucas shook his head. “Nowhere near as big, but - “  
“But nothing!” His dad slammed his hands on the table, rattling the teacups and the vase on top of it. “It doesn’t matter how fat you want to get, because it’s unhealthy at any size! Not only that, once you start down whatever path this is, you’ll find it very, very difficult to stop. I think those friends of yours can be held up as testament to that fact.”  
Lucas sat back, looking sheepish as he stared at his fingers. “I’m sorry, Dad. Do you want me to go on a diet?”  
Sighing, his father nodded. “I know you don’t want to, but you’ll thank me later. Now go and do something besides eating for once.”  
Nodding, Lucas pushed himself to his feet and began waddling to the door, only disgusting his father further with each wobbling, jiggly step. Just before he reached the door, he turned back and asked, “Can I go over to see my friends?”  
(Please don’t see through it please don’t)  
His father opened his mouth, about to deny him, before his mother shook her head. “There’s nothing wrong with him seeing friends, hun.”   
She then turned to Lucas and said, “Of course, sweetie. Go have some fun.”  
Smiling at his mother in thanks, Lucas left the house and made his way to Dustin’s, noting that the walk seemed to get longer each time he made it. Waddling up to the Hendersons’ front door, panting and wheezing and red in the face, Lucas thumbed the doorbell, straightening up just as Mrs Henderson answered the door.   
—————————————————————  
Hearing the doorbell ring, Dustin swore and hurried over to his closet, pulling out a pair of sweatpants. He began pulling them up with one hand, squeezing his increasingly wide thighs into the legs as he dangled slice after slice of leftover pizza into his mouth.   
“Here, let me get that for you.”  
Dustin nearly choked on his pizza as he whirled around, only to find himself face to face with Lucas. Relaxing, he turned back around and took his other hand off of his sweatpants to allow himself both hands to get fatty, greasy food inside himself while Lucas performed the arduous yet intimate task of stuffing his best friend’s flabby body into clothes that barely fit him. They finished their tasks - Dustin eating and Lucas dressing - at roughly the same time, meaning that Lucas could talk to Dustin as they went to collect Will.  
“I, um… my parents talked to me.”  
Dustin frowned, looking sideways at him as they waddled to Will’s. “About what?”   
Lucas raised a very sarcastic eyebrow at him, patting his stomach and sending ripples throughout his entire body. “This! What else?”  
Dustin sighed, but his eyes widened pretty quickly at the implications. “Shit, does that mean that you have to eat rabbit food?”  
Lucas grinned. “I’ll be on a diet at home, but I can just go to Hopper’s or Joyce’s or yours. The food’s better, anyway.”  
Dustin poked him in his fleshy side. “And there’s more of it.”   
“A lot more.” Lucas agreed. “Hey, man, are we gonna… do you think we’ll…” He sighed. “Do you want to end up like the others?”  
It took Dustin almost the whole journey to ponder this question; they had nearly reached Will’s house by the time he spoke up.  
“I don’t know. I love this whole ‘getting fat’ thing; this was the best thing I’ve ever done. However, if we go down that particular road, we’re kinda entrenching ourselves in one future with no way out. We’d be entirely reliant on our parents for everything. Do you want that?”  
Shrugging, Lucas knocked on the door of the Byers’ house. “The dependency? I’m not really sure. But the weight gain? Absolutely. Honestly, I could probably deal with the dependency as well; it’d make life a lot simpler. We wouldn’t have to worry about jobs, or taxes, or university - just eating.”  
Dustin shrugged as Mrs Byers opened the door.  
“Hey, guys!” She said, smiling. Lucas had no idea how she did it, especially with how much stress she must have been under with working several jobs, but Will’s mom always managed to appear energetic and happy, at least in front of the Party.  
“I guess you’re here for Will?” The boys both nodded, both of them very aware of their extra chins squishing and bulging as they did so. “I’ll go get him; he’s in his room.”  
—————————————————————  
Rolling over, Will glanced at his bedside clock. Noticing that it was almost noon, he yawned, stretched, and swung his legs sideways, manoeuvring his massive frame into a sitting position. He gazed lovingly at his belly as it sagged onto the bed between his thighs and rolled over the edge. Will groaned as he jiggled his belly against his cock, closing his eyes and tilting his head back as his brain flooded with euphoria. Releasing his belly, his hands migrated to his soft, saggy moobs, cupping them as he squeezed them between his chubby fingers. Will’s chins quivered as he moaned quietly. A mere minute of jiggling, slapping and squishing later, Will’s breaths were coming in ragged gasps as he finished, his enormous form wobbling as he settled, his head nodding onto his flabby chest as he drifted off.  
It seemed like just seconds before his mom was at his door to tell him that his friends were here to see him. Groaning, this time for a different reason, Will took several tries to do so but eventually heaved himself up. Waddling over to his wardrobe, he pulled out his newest (and biggest) clothes. Tugging his sweatpants up, he noted happily that they no longer fit around the circumference of his belly. Grinning, Will instead wore them under the curve of his belly, allowing it to hang over the waistband, sagging down past his knees. Tugging on his T-shirt next, he watched as it stretched across his heavily fattened stomach. Regardless of how hard he tugged, the hem only came about a third of the way down his belly, allowing most of it to hang out for the world to see. When he let go, his belly pushed it further up, unveiling the entirety of his morbid obesity as his T-shirt clung to his moobs like a skintight bra.  
“Will, honey!” His mom called. “Don’t keep your friends waiting!”  
“Coming!” Will shouted, snorting in amusement at the double meaning of that word. Looking around for something to cover his belly, he ended up grabbing a blanket to cover himself.  
Opening his door, he saw his mother’s door closing as he did so and sighed in relief that she didn’t see how skimpily he was dressed. Squeezing through, he felt his ass begin to jam itself in the doorway and retreated, turning sideways before trying again. He was just about as wide this way as he was the other way, but as he shuffled through the doorway sideways, Will sucked in and pushed inwards on his belly at the same time, just managing to force himself through the door. Waddling to the front of the house, he repeated the process at the front door, too busy struggling through the tight space to notice Dustin and Lucas’ tongues lolling out of their mouths.   
Once he was out, Will noticed their expressions and frowned in confusion.  
“Dude.” Dustin said. “You can’t fit through doors normally?”   
“Nah,” Will replied, realising why they looked like their brains were off, “my ass is too wide.”  
Lucas moaned - he actually moaned - at that, while Dustin shook himself and gestured towards the old rust bucket of a car that Will and his mother shared.  
“D’you wanna drive, man? It’s your car.”  
Will shook his head. “I can’t anymore. I’m too big to fit behind the wheel.”  
Lucas looked like he was about to pass out from pleasure, managing to get out, “You’re killing me, man.”  
Will grinned and gestured for Dustin to drive, while he squeezed himself into the back of the car. Lucas looked like his brain had exploded when he realised that the back of the car sank down under Will’s weight.  
Dustin and Lucas got in the car, which helped balance the weight somewhat, and Dustin began driving. Given how much weight was currently in the car, it couldn’t go very fast, but the Hopper-Wheeler-Mayfield residence wasn’t very far anyway. It wasn’t long before they arrived; the three obese teenagers forced themselves out of the rust bucket and waddled up to the door, letting themselves in.  
—————————————————————  
Max woke up to her stomach growling like some sort of ravenous bear, which was unusual.   
These days, Max was pretty much always either stuffed or somewhat sated. It was rare that she was hungry, and even rarer that she woke up so ravenous. Patting what little of her belly she could reach, she began kneading it, moaning as she grew wet from merely touching her endless fat, the pleasure overwhelming her hunger for the moment.  
Max thought back to when she was just like any other normal girl, going to school, hanging out with friends, avoiding homework and worrying about her weight. From what she could remember, she’d been somewhat curvy - her ass and breasts had been on the big side, and she’d always had a little roll of fat that pooched over her waistband at certain angles. That little roll of fat had come a long way since then; it was a far cry from the sweaty, blubbery whale she’d quite literally grown into. She’d gone from spending her days zooming around Hawkins to spending her days eating herself ever further into immobility, beside her equally fat partners.   
El was spread out between Mike and Max and was easily the largest of the three of them. A couple of days ago, she’d finally fulfilled something that she’d been trying to do for months now - she’d broken the bed that she’d been bound to for ages. The memory of that monumental event made Max even more turned on as it crossed her mind:_ _

___Max groaned, pleasure overwhelming her senses, as she ate her way through a chocolate cake. Icing was smeared around her mouth and over the lower half of her face. Crumbs were scattered down her breasts, upon which the aforementioned cake sat. Max had a fistful of cake in each hand and halfway through her mouthful, she stuffed one fistful in her mouth and took another.  
Looking over at her girlfriend, Max saw that El was in a similar position. Instead of shoving handfuls of cake into her mouth, however, El had positioned the cake much closer to her face, allowing her to just eat it straight from the platter, shoving cake into her fat, gaping, ravenous maw more efficiently.   
Mike was in an identical situation to Max, but looked up from his cake at an ominous creaking sound that seemed to emanate from El. The mountain of quivering fat in question took a few seconds to notice, and when she did, she moved as much as she could to try and see what the noise was. This caused the creaking to intensify until -  
SNAP!  
El was now visibly lower down than she had been a few seconds ago, but was still working out what had happened.  
“Holy shit!” Mike said. “You… you broke the bed!”  
That realisation was enough for Max to come, and she could tell by both Mike and El’s faces that they’d just done the same.  
“Kids! Is everything ok? What happened?”  
The three super-obese teenagers looked to the doorway, where Hopper stood in a very poorly fitting vest and boxers, filling the doorway. He’d gotten fatter along with the rest of them, giving up the dieting and giving in to a life of hedonism.  
“El, uh… broke the bed.”  
Max didn’t think she’d ever seen Hopper look older than he did at that very moment. He seemed to age ten years at those words, sighing before lumbering back into the living room. ____ _

____Max trembled, shaking with pleasure as she remembered the look of utter glee on El’s face. As big as they were, they didn’t really have much to aim for besides eating more, but El breaking the bed was one of the few things they were really looking forward to - the entire Party.  
Max’s thoughts drifted to the other, mobile half of the Party - Will, Lucas and Dustin. Up until recently, Will was the only one who visited them. At first, it was simply out of kindness - Will had always been the best of them. Max couldn’t remember exactly when, but at some point, Will had begun gaining weight. It had started out as an accident - it was impossible to hang out with her, Mike and El without putting on weight, given the sheer amount of junk food literally everywhere - but Will had confided in them pretty quickly that he’d found he liked it as well. From that point forth, each time they saw him, Will was fatter. They’d incorporated him into their polyamorous relationship relatively early into his weight gain and in Max’s opinion, he’d grown more attached to them the fatter he got.  
According to Will, Lucas and Dustin had started gaining weight for pretty much the same reason he had; he was stuffing his face pretty much constantly and the two boys had suffered collateral damage, which led to them finding out they enjoyed it too. Being in a six-way relationship was really, really weird sometimes, but Max didn’t really mind. It just meant that the Party was a unit again, rather than two distinct groups as it had been for the majority of El’s, Mike’s and her own weight gain.  
Speak of the devil.  
From where she sat, Max could see the three boys standing in the hallway; Dustin and Lucas watching as Will attempted to squeeze himself through the doorway. He managed to get through, his entire body jiggling as he forced himself through. Dustin and Lucas followed with a little difficulty - it wouldn’t be long before they too were struggling through doorways - their asses brushing the doorframe as they waddled through.  
Mike and El were still asleep, so Max slapped her belly, eliciting a moan from herself. Due to how fat the three of them were, they were all touching, so the waves of fat rippling through Max’s belly also went through El’s and then Mike’s. The pleasure of their fattened flesh wobbling roused the pair from their slumber, blinking their eyes open as they saw the other half of the Party standing in front of them.  
Will stood there, bigger than El had been at their first threesome. His vast belly sagged down past his knees, separated into three enormous rolls. Love handles thicker than Max had been before the weight gain bulged over the waistband of his sweatpants, which he was currently peeling off, his T-shirt already on the floor along with all of Lucas and Dustin’s clothes. His ass wobbled around behind him; two basketball-sized orbs of pure fat providing a cushion for his enormity. Will’s moobs were bigger than most girls’ breasts, soft and saggy and plump as hell. Multiple chins bounced around beneath his non-existent jawline and his head was completely round. His thighs were thick enough that he could probably fit an entire person inside one if they were short enough. Max shuddered at the thought of how bad the chafing would be with thighs that thick - that was one of the parts of being mobile she didn’t miss.  
Behind Will, Lucas had clearly gained a majority of the weight in his lower half. Despite being significantly lighter, his thighs were nearly as meaty as Will’s and his ass was soft and jiggly. Further up, Lucas’ moobs were relatively small, and his belly only just rested on his crotch.  
Dustin was the opposite - he’d gained most of his weight in his torso. His moobs were downright pillowy, his belly was doughy and bulged down to his thighs and his love handles also sagged over his waistband to rest on his waist. Dustin’s waddle wasn’t as pronounced as Lucas’ and not nearly as pronounced as Will’s, but it was definitely there.   
The three of them waddled over to Mike first. Mike sat next to El, his vast, fleshy moobs so wide that they were pretty much just another particularly thick roll of fat. His belly smothered the rest of him, burying everything from his dick to his feet in a veritable ocean of fat. Dustin crawled underneath this ocean, seeking out Mike’s dick, while Lucas jiggled Mike’s vastly fattened form. Will heaved himself up to Mike’s face and began to kiss him, likely slipping his tongue into the fatter boy’s mouth. In mere minutes, Mike was gasping and moaning, making all sorts of obscene noises as the three boys pleasured his entire body. Once Will started grinding against Mike’s truly immense chest, causing him to jiggle even more, Mike cried out and shortly after, Dustin emerged, wiping come from his mouth.  
Max whined needily and the trio attended her next. Lucas went under her belly this time, while Will jiggled his own vast flab against hers and Dustin kissed her heatedly. She felt Lucas’ tongue flick against her clit and pretty quickly, Max was shuddering in pleasure, groaning loudly into Dustin’s mouth. She came all over Lucas’ face as the other two boys jiggled their obese forms against hers.  
Finally, the three of them went over to El. With some difficulty, Will managed to fit his own enormous frame under El’s, eating her out. Instead of simply jiggling his flab against her belly, Dustin instead latched on to one of El’s titanic tits while Lucas let his belly fall on to El’s head, slipping his dick into her waiting mouth. After several minutes of wet, slapping sounds, moaning and groaning, the three boys retreated to the kitchen to carry in the Party’s lunch, which ordinarily probably would have fed the six of them for a week.   
Soon, Max was stuffing her increasingly fatter face with greasy, salty, fatty foods along with the rest of her partners. The six of them shovelled pizzas into their gaping maws, pushed sausages into their mouths whole and generally pigged out to the extreme. Various sauces and crumbs were smeared and scattered respectively all over the six ridiculously fat teenagers.  
Max panted as she scooped ice cream into her mouth; she’d developed a tolerance for brain freeze after eating so much of the stuff. The cool iciness of the ice cream perfectly contrasted how incredibly hot and sweaty she was, getting more and more aroused the more full she became until she eventually came with a shriek of pleasure, as did the other five.  
Breathing heavily, El gazed lovingly at what was once her friend group turned her lovers. She adored every single one of them.  
“I love you guys.” El said, grinning at them and receiving a chorus of agreement in return. Focusing on Will, she saw him sit back and pat his visibly overfull belly.   
“Guys, I… I think I want to join you.”  
The Party cheered - well, most of them. Lucas merely looked embarrassed.  
“It’ll probably take me a long while to get to where you guys are.” He admitted sheepishly when he spotted Mike’s questioning look. “My parents noticed and they put me on a diet, but they still let me come here, so they don’t know I’m just invalidating their diet.”  
Max grinned. “You’ll be this big before long if you keep eating here.”  
Lucas inclined his head and smiled back. “I look forward to it.”  
—————————————————————  
Hopper heard the chorus of cheers from the other room and rolled his eyes, smiling to himself. The other three teenagers seemed to have started down the same road that Mike, El and Max had, but Hopper was confident that he could convince Mrs Henderson and the Sinclairs to help provide for the dramatically increased food bill. To be honest, the Wheelers’ input would likely still cover most of it; they were a lot wealthier than they let on.  
At this point, Hopper had given up trying to dissuade the Party from getting fatter. Despite their different personalities, all six of them shared a stubbornness that was very, very difficult, if not impossible, to overcome. As a result, Hopper was content to lead much the same lifestyle as the teenagers in the next room. He looked at Joyce, lying next to him, one hand on his belly, which itself rested on the floor from where he was sat all the way back on the couch.  
“Joyce?” He asked, looking down at the love of his life. “Do you sometimes think we should try harder to stop them?”  
Joyce nodded immediately. “All the time. The thing is, all of them are so, so happy and I try to prioritise happiness over anything else. As evidenced by this.”  
She slapped his belly and grinned as he bit back a moan.   
“Hey, Joyce?”  
She looked up at him questioningly.  
“Thank you.”  
Joyce nodded and laid back down on his belly, drifting off as she sank into his fat. Hopper sank back into the couch, sighing in bliss as he too felt his eyelids getting heavier. For the first time in a long time, he was completely and truly content._ _ _ _


End file.
